Єl ρσdєя dєl Cαmвισ
by Vitalka
Summary: Eventos extraños ocurren en toda Bajoterra, provocados por una babosa peculiar. La banda Shane decide investigar, sin imaginar que el precio por la curiosidad sería enorme, ¡dos de sus miembros cambian de género! ¿Cómo regresarán Eli y Trixie a la normalidad? ¿Las cosas entre ellos seguirán siendo igual...? • Terminado•
1. Prólogo: Caos en la Banda Shane

**Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener. Y para sembrar la semilla del Elixie en sus corazones (?)

 **Pairings:** Principal: Eli/Trixie Secundarias: El Caballero/Danna Poor. Quentin/Katherin. Twist/¿?

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar moderado. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto a la serie. Un poco de OoC y trama con toques cómicos.

 **Agradecimientos:** ¡A _CriXar _ por ser la maravillosa Beta de ese fic! *Aplausos y silbidos desde el público*

 **Nota:** Dedicado a todos aquellos que me pedían un long-fic desde hace tiempo. A WeAreNever, Aist EliXie Fan Shane, DaNi lulo, JeN's StAhL, DarkShadows1999 y NAT AND ASH por comentar en mis otros fics. Por supuesto, a CriXar por llevarme en el sendero del buen camino de la literatura. Y a mi mejor amiga Kelly Anaya, que espero de corazón que el fanfic sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Caos en la banda Shane**

Una noticia en el periódico, fue lo primero que hizo que la banda Shane tomara cartas en el asunto. Alguien, o mejor dicho, algo, estaba causando desastres catastróficos por toda Bajoterra. La noticia más reciente se hallaba en el medio en la mesa. Kord era quien menos se creía lo que leía, ¿cómo rayos una babosa demoledora podía tener los poderes de electricidad? ¡Aquello era imposible!

 _-¡DE CABEZA!-_

 _Desde hace varios días, extraños acontecimientos se han dado alrededor de estos lares. Nadie sabe como, nadie sabe cuando, ni el porqué de estos hechos, simplemente se dan. Un testigo anunció que había visto frente a sus ojos a una rata transformarse en un conejo. Y aunque usted no lo crea, una cámara de seguridad grabó el momento exacto en que esto ocurría. También se han dado avistamientos de árboles o plantas cambiando el color de sus hojas. E incluso, materiales sólidos (como metales), que quedan en estado líquido en cuestión de segundos._

 _Algunos atribuyen este caos a una rara y polémica babosa cuyo nombre se desconoce. La cual, según prestigiosos investigadores, tiene el poder de cambiar las cosas. El problema es, que ya no solo cambia animales y objetos comunes, si no que, también comenzó a cambiar los poderes de las babosas. Como el reciente hecho de una babosa demoledora que de la nada, expulso corrientes eléctricas hacia un generador de la zona. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién estará dispuesto a enfrentar un dilema así? Y lo más importante..._

 _¿Dónde están Eli Shane y compañía cuando se les necesita?_

—¡Tonto periódico amarillista! ¡Los demandaré por difamación!—Exclamó Trixie furiosa.

—Vamos, vamos. Nosotros tampoco sabíamos de esta noticia antes...—Todos se quedaron viendo a Eli con cara de " _¿porqué defiendes al periódico?_ "—De acuerdo, si es difamación.

La pelirroja preguntó lo obvio.—¿Entonces iremos a ver que ocurre o qué?

—Aquí dice que los sucesos se han dado con mayor frecuencia al norte. Podríamos ir a investigar ahí primero.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—Apoyó el Shane.

* * *

Todos fueron en seguida hacia los lugares donde, según la noticia, decía que los acontecimientos se habían dado. Y, efectivamente, se encontraron con varios testigos que apoyaban lo que el medio decía. Sin embargo, ninguno les daba la ubicación o algún indicio de cómo era la babosa que se "supone" que había causado los misteriosos cambios. Trixie, por supuesto, no se tragaba semejante historia de hierro fundiéndose en medio de la nada.

—Comienzo a creer que esta gente está loca.—Bufó Beatriz.—¿Qué clase de gato ladra a las tres de la madrugada?

Pronto sonrió.—Tal vez al gato se le olvidó como maullar...—El topoide recibió una mirada de desaprobación por parte de sus compañeros.—O tal vez la "babosa imaginaria" de la que todos hablan tuvo algo que ver ahí.

—¿Babosa imaginaria? Ese es un buen nombre...considerando que, bueno...¡no existe! ¡Esto es absurdo!

—También pensabas eso acerca del Mundo Ardiente y resultó ser real.-Dijo Kord.

—Bueno...eso es distinto. Además, esa vez Eli también lo creía, ahora ni él cree en esto.

—Pues...—El muchacho vaciló, no estando del todo seguro.—A lo mejor las personas no están tan dementes como parecen...

—¡¿Estás diciendo que tienen razón?!—Se escandalizó la joven.

" _Otra vez la burra al trigo_ ", pensó Kord, adivinando lo que venía. Al parecer la babosa infierno también entendió lo que se aproximaba porque en seguida se alejó de su dueño. ¿Que de qué estoy hablando? ¡Pues de las peleas de ese par, hombre! Así es. Desde hace semanas, sin alguna razón o un motivo aparente, Eli y Trixie parecían discutir por lo que fuera, a la hora que fuera. Parecía que hasta buscaban pretextos para pelearse. Y obviamente, sus otros dos compañeros no entendían el porqué.

El muchacho exhaló, ahí iban de nuevo.—No, no estoy diciendo eso. Solamente pensé que tal vez no estarían tan equivocados, eso es todo.

—Aaaah~...—Canturreó la chica, sarcástica.—Con que de eso se trataba, el " _considerado_ " y " _para nada mal pensado_ " " _perfecto_ " Shane no cree que en el mundo puedan existir personas locas.

—Ahora mismo yo estoy viendo una...—Musitó Pronto.

Tratando de ignorar el comentario, prosiguió.—Últimamente no haces caso a las cosas que te digo, Eli. ¡Hasta pareces darle más credibilidad a Pronto que a mí!

El topoide arqueó una ceja, ofendido.—No te lo tomes personal.—Le dijo Zane a modo de consuelo.—Sabes que dice toda clase de cosas estando molesta.

—¡Claro que no! Ahora te estás poniendo paranoica, te doy la misma importancia que a los demás miembros del equipo. Hasta te considero más, ya sabes, por ser una chica.

 ** _Oh, no..._**

—Dime que no dijiste eso.—Murmuró la pelirroja entre dientes. Odiaba sentirse menos por ser la única mujer del grupo, ¡era frustrarte!.—No dirías lo mismo si TÚ fueras la chica y YO uno más del grupo.

Eli rodó los ojos.—Apuesto a que si eso fuera así, YO sería más inteligente y me lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer acusaciones erróneas.

—¡Pues yo no te trataría de manera "especial" por ser mujer, te trataría como al resto! ¡Además–!

—¡Santo Dios! ¡A USTEDES DOS LOS VOY A CASAR! ¡Parecen marido y mujer peleando por esto y por lo otro! ¡Qué el cielo está muy azul, que el aire está muy transparente! ¡Se la pasan peleando por todo! ¿¡A quién le importa si Eli es mujer o Trixie es hombre!? ¿¡Podemos seguir buscando a la babosa y ya?!—Estalló Kord furioso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Pronto se alejó un par de pasos del troll, no vaya a ser que a él también le tocara pagar los platos rotos. El Shane se sintió avergonzado, realmente quería dar una justificación de sus actos pero no sabía porque últimamente peleaba con la joven frente a él. Era extraño, una parte de él detestaba discutir con Trixie, pero otra, hasta le agradaba verla con el ceño fruncido y un puño apretado. _Hasta linda se veía molesta..._

Se dio un golpe mental ante el último pensamiento. No era correcto pensar esa clase de cosas de, bueno, su "amiga". Por más aprecio que le tuviera, se sentía incómodo pensando de esa manera de ella.—L-lo siento mucho, creo que nos distrajimos de nuestra misión.—Dijo apartando la mirada, no quería que vieran lo nervioso que estaba.

—Así parece.—Apoyó Pronto un tanto irónico.—Como sea, sigamos buscando lo que sea que estemos buscando. Que me está dando hambre...

* * *

Ya llevaban caminando más de dos horas por varias cuadras. Preguntaron a más gente de la que les gustaría recordar. Y ni las luces de la dichosa babosa del cambio. Cada vez la teoría de que no existía comenzaba a hacerse más palpable, aunque no querían precipitarse antes de tiempo. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, en especial Pronto y Kord, sentían una especie de tensión en el ambiente con Eli y Trixie al frente de ellos.

—Esto...—Musitó el topoide tratando de hacer plática.—¿Desde cuándo somos tan callados?

El troll contuvo un suspiro cansado.—Desde que estos dos comenzaron a "discutir", por razones que no conocemos.

—Nosotros no discutimos.—Dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo. Burpy rodó los ojos, la infierno más que nadie sabía que aquello era una mentira total, y de las grandes.

—Pues el magnífico e intuitivo yo no les cree nada.—Se exaltó Pronto.—A mí se me hace que hay algo que no nos están contando.—Sonrió de lado, un tanto malicioso.

—Oigan, ¿escucharon algo?—Preguntó el pelinegro.

—No me cambies de conversación...—Iba empezar a protestar, cuando escuchó algo.—Creo...creo que tienes razón...pero no distingo muy bien que se trata.

Sting prestó especial atención a los sonidos.—Parecen objetos metálicos chocando entre sí. Se oyen cerca.

 _Un grito_.

Dos, tres. Muchos gritos provenientes de una zona cercana.

—¿Qué no provienen de aquella cafetería? ¡Miren, hasta hay personas saliendo corriendo de ahí!—Declaró el troll.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Andando!

El líder del equipo preparo su lanzadora mientras se acercaba al lugar, preparándose para encontrarse con algún lanzador problemático buscando, valga la redundancia, problemas. Oh sorpresa al ver que no era nada así. Vieron a un par de meseros en la puerta, pero parecían estar en shock por algo que aparentemente habían visto. Habían algunas personas contemplando desde lejos, sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a entrar a aquel sitio de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?—Interrogó el Shane, al no obtener respuesta, se viró hacia sus compañeros.—Me parece que algo los asustó.

Trixie arqueó una ceja con sarcasmo.—No, ¿tú crees? Eso es obvio. ¿Porqué no entramos para comprobarlo nosotros mismos?

—¡No, espera! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

Ni tiempo de replicar le dio al joven, porque en seguida la chica había entrado al lugar. _"Tan paciente como siempre"_ , se dijo para sus adentros. Lo que vio, lo dejó tanto a él como a los demás con los ojos bien abiertos. No era algo, en lo más mínimo, normal. Comenzaban a entender mejor la razón del estado de choque en los empleados: había muchos objetos pegados en el techo de la cafetería.

—¿Pero qué...?—Eli no creía como cucharas, tenedores, servilleteros e incluso una cafetera habían llegado hasta ahí. ¿Quién en su sano juicio afirmaría haber visto una cafetera en el techo de un restaurante?—¿Cómo es esto posible?

La más lista del grupo se apresuró a dar una explicación.—Es el magnetismo.—Habló con una mano en el mentón, descifrando lo ocurrido.— Algo debió alterar el campo magnético únicamente en este edificio. Eso explica porque la atracción solo ocurrió con objetos de metal. Aunque...aún no existe máquina humana que pueda hacerlo.

—Una babosa de cambio.—Susurró Kord.—Una que es capaz de volver las cosas lo que no son, y transformarlas en algo más que originalmente no eran. Tal vez de eso se trata todo esto.

—El poder de cambiar las cosas...—Dijo Pronto para sí mismo, sin poder creérselo.—Sería extraño...

Eli comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar—Debemos tener cuidado. Probablemente aún esté por aquí.

—¡Chicos, la encontré!—Avisó Trixie.—Hay una babosa detrás de aquella mesa, estoy segura.—Ella comenzó a acercarse, jurándose así misma haber visto algo moviéndose tras el mueble.

—Trix...No creo que...—Eli iba a advertirle, otra vez, pero algo salió saltando con mucha velocidad haciendo que su compañera perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo sentada.—¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó preocupado.

—¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡Vean que no escape!—Señaló a la pequeña criatura que se dirigía hacia su huida.

Eli tiró a tejedora para crear redes que sellaran la puerta, la cual era hasta ese momento el único posible escape de la "cambiadora". Quiso volver la vista hacia la babosa, pero cuando lo hizo no logró verla. Sting aprovechó para acercarse a donde su compañero estaba, volteaba a ver hacia todos lados. Ambos estaban de espaldas uno con el otro, para así tener un mayor campo de visión.

—¡Su único medio de escape está bloqueado! ¿¡Dónde está!?—Gritó el joven, un tanto desesperado de haberla perdido tan rápido. Burpy se bajó de su hombro queriendo ayudar en la búsqueda por su parte.

Ninguno de los cuatro vio cuando la pequeña babosa se paró entre ellos...Era de color gris claro, con las antenas doradas y los ojos miel.

—¡En medio de ustedes dos!—Exclamó el topoide.

Ambos se voltearon en seguida, queriendo cada uno querer agarrarla.—¡La tengo!—Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Cuidado!—Kord solamente vio cuando los dos extendieron su mano al mismo tiempo intentando tocar a la criatura. En ese instante no sabían, que aquel había sido un grave error.

Una luz, muy similar a la de destello pero no tan cegadora, envolvió a los jóvenes. Sus amigos intentaron auxiliarlos, sin embargo en ese momento, los objetos en el techo comenzaron a caer, por lo que se tuvieron que ocupar en esquivarlos. Mientras tanto, Eli y Trixie sintieron por unos segundos que se asfixiaban, hasta que esa sensación cesó. Entonces, casi de inmediato, perdieron la conciencia, cayendo uno a lado del otro.

—¿¡Están ustedes...!? ¿Chicos...?

* * *

 _ **He, se siente bien regresar a este fandom. Fue el primero en el que publiqué y me da mucha emoción comenzar al fin mi primer long-fic Elixie. Como saben, soy una dramática empedernida, pero esta historia estará llena de risas y momentos animados. Crucen los dedos porque los escriba bien xD**_

 _ **Si a alguien no le ha quedado claro, sí, manejaré los "gender-bender" (cambio de género) de Eli y Trixie. La idea surgió de fanarts en Deviant. Si tienen confusión o algunas dudas al respecto, pueden preguntarme con confianza. Les responderé dentro del fic para que todos los lectores puedan ir despejando enredos c:**_

 _ **¿Algún comentario...?**_

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Sin explicación lógica

_**¡Menuda bienvenida le han dado a la historia, chicos! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el prólogo. ¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Saben que como escritora, animan a seguir. Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Y tendremos más chocoaventuras de Ellie y Tracy (?) ¿Qué quiénes son ellos? Bueno, lo averiguarán en breve. Pero estoy segura de que ya se harán una idea...**_

 ** _Creo que este es el fic que más risa me está dando escribir xD ¡Es que me encantan los cambios de género! Y sí a esto le sumamos Elixie, ¡pum! Tienen una buena dosis de droga para mi fangirlero ser :v_**

 **Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener. Y para sembrar la semilla del Elixie en sus corazones (?)

* * *

 _—¡Cuidado!—Kord solamente vio cuando los dos extendieron su mano al mismo tiempo intentando tocar a la criatura. En ese instante no sabían, que aquel había sido un grave error._

 _Una luz, muy similar a la de destello pero no tan cegadora, envolvió a los jóvenes. Sus amigos intentaron auxiliarlos, sin embargo en ese momento, los objetos en el techo comenzaron a caer, por lo que se tuvieron que ocupar en esquivarlos. Mientras tanto, Eli y Trixie sintieron por unos segundos que se asfixiaban, hasta que esa sensación cesó. Entonces, casi de inmediato, perdieron la conciencia, cayendo uno a lado del otro._

 _—¿¡Están ustedes...!? ¿Chicos...?_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Sin explicación lógica**

Beatriz intentó moverse, mala idea. De la fuerza con la que había caído al piso se había dado un fuerte golpe en la frente. Irónicamente, había despertado primero que su compañero. _"Auch...me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estarán todos bien? Ah...ya vi a Pronto y Kord. ¿Porqué me están viendo tan extraño...? Acaso...¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? ¿Qué rayos pasa?"_

El troll se aclaró la voz.—Trix...quiero que mantengas la calma. Pasó algo que...como que no te va a gustar mucho.

 _"¿Qué no me va a gustar mucho...? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿A Eli le habrá pasado lo mismo? Debo tratar de hablar. Rayos, aún me sigue doliendo el golpe."_

—No grites, no enloquezcas, ni comiences a alterarte por nada. Esto seguro tiene...solución...—Continuó su amigo, como temiendo una reacción de su parte.

Vamos, ¿qué podía ser tan malo? Intentó recuperarse.—¿Q-qué me...paso?—Murmuró. Por alguna razón, su voz le pareció más grave de lo normal. En ese instante no le tomó mucha importancia, seguía preocupada por lo que había pasado con su amigo, y de paso, a ella misma.

—Tal vez quieras verte en esto...—Dijo Pronto, entregándole un espejo que había en el lugar.

Casi con miedo, Sting tomó el objeto entre sus manos. No entendía muy bien el asunto, ¿qué podía haberle echo esa babosa? Lentamente subió el espejo hasta su rostro y...—Dime que estoy soñando.

Fue lo único que pudo decir tras mirarse. Se palmeó la cara para comprobar que realmente era ella. Aquello no podía ser cierto porque...¡ella no era ella! ¡Era un...! ¡Era...! ¡Un él! Su cabello estaba corto muy por encima de los hombros, sus rasgos ya no eran tan finos y delicados como siempre habían sido. Incluso su voz se escuchaba más masculina. Miro sus manos, eran más grandes de lo normal. Parecían las de...

—¡Un chico! ¡Soy un CHICO!-Gritó sintiendo que el aire se le iba. Miró a ver a su lado, recostado sobre una manta blanca simulando ser una almohada había el cuerpo de una mujer.—¿Quién...? ¿Q-quién es ella?

Kord exhaló.—Ella, es Eli Shane.

* * *

-Tranquila, respira. Todo va estar bien, no vas a perder la cabeza. Eres la lista del grupo, no dejes que esto se salga de tus manos. Solo tienes que respirar y...¡MALDITA SEA ESTO NO ME ESTÁ PASANDO!

Kord rodó los ojos. Sorprendido por el "enorme"– _sarcasmo_ –autocontrol que su amiga– _¿o era "amigo"?_ –tenía. Eli se lo estaba tomando con bastante calma. Cuando despertó, bastó con explicarle un par de minutos la situación para que se sentara con una mano en la barbilla al estilo "El pensador". Cualquiera diría que la situación sería al revés, Trixie calmada y él subiéndose a las paredes. Pero no, esta vez no.

La "chica" de cabello azulado por debajo de los hombros torció los labios.—Aún no encuentro explicación lógica para todo esto. Y más aún, no sé que haremos para volver a la normalidad.

—¡Yo te diré como vamos a reparar todo esto! ¡Atrapando a esa babosa! ¡La capturaremos y la obligaremos a que nos regrese a la normalidad!—Trixie miró con una ceja alzada como todos sus compañeros quedaron con ojos de plato, sorprendidos.—¿P-porqué me ven así?

—Jamás te habías expresado así de las babosas. Siempre hablas de ellas como si fueran lo mejor del mundo y ahora...quieres capturar a una para que, a la fuerza, repare lo que hizo.

Pronto asintió ante el argumento de Kord.—Raro.

Sting miró confundida a sus amigos. Aquel "acto violento e impulsivo" no era propio de ella. ¿Será que su nuevo "género" también estaría afectando sus emociones? Sacudió su cabeza, más le valía que no. Ella había sido de una manera muchos años y una simple Babosa de Cambio no le haría perder su personalidad. Ni su estilo.

Shane se paró de repente—¡Esperen un segundo! Antes de pensar cualquier otra cosa, ¿alguien ya tomó en cuenta como vamos a salir a la calle con este...aspecto?

—Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos los nombres.—Burpy inclinó la cabeza, confundida. Los demás voltearon a ver a Trixie esperando que continuara—Ya saben, para no levantar sospechas. Porque no le vamos a decir a nadie sobre esto, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no!—Dijo Eli.—Eso sería lo último.

—Entonces...¿Qué les parece Ellie y Tracy?—Todos miraron a Kord con cara de " _¿cómo rayos pensaste nombres tan rápido?_ "—¿Qué? ¿No les gustan?

Trixie suspiró.—Lo que sea, con tal de no causar más revuelo en la ciudad. Y de paso...creo que mejor nos cambiamos de ropa.—La 'chica' se analizó de arriba para abajo.—Que a mí esto me queda muy pequeño. Y a Eli su ropa le queda enorme.

—Eh...sí. Gracias por darte cuenta.

Pronto alzó un puño al aire.—¡Que no se diga más, a cambiarse! Y pues...¿qué tal si luego vamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre.

* * *

Era difícil no notar que por donde quiera que pasaban, varios chicas se le quedaban viendo a "Tracy" como abobadas. La propia pelirroja ni siquiera se daba cuenta de esto, en el fondo seguía siendo una mujer después de todo. Pero su masculino exterior al parecer estaba alborotando las hormonas juveniles de todas las jóvenes en la ciudad. Cosa que "Ellie", muy a su pesar, si notaba.

 _—¡Hey, guapo! ¡¿Tienes novia?!_

 _—¡Santo Cielo! ¡No me puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso!_

Pronto golpeó suavemente con su codo al muchacho.—Oye, Trix. Me parece que aquellas de ahí te están echando el ojo.

—¿Eh? ¿A mí?—Ella estaba confundida.—Seguro que hablaran a Eli, él es siempre el único de nosotros al que las "fanáticas" parecen notar.—Dijo notablemente molesta.

—Cof cof cof.—Kord fingió tos—Celosa. Cof cof cof.—El troll se ganó un tremendo golpe en el hombro.—¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió mucho!

Trixie rodó los ojos.—Ay, no seas bebita. Siempre te he pegado así y jamás has dicho nada.

—Trix...es porque antes...bueno, no tenías "tanta" fuerza como ahora.—Explicó "Ellie", tratando de no hacer enojar al "pelirrojo".—Aunque debo admitir—Comenzó a reírse—que es bastante gracioso que le gustes a las chicas.

Sting se sonrojó.—¡C-cállate t-tarado! ¡Si no quieres que te golpee a ti también!

Las muchachas delante de ellos solaron un " _aaaahhhh_ " asustadas. Un "hombre" amenazando con golpear a una "mujer" no era algo muy bien visto. La banda Shane se apresuró a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y salir corriendo, aquellas jóvenes ya habían puesto cara de espanto y seguramente llamarían a la policía si aquello continuaba así.

—Muy bien, suficiente.—Habló serio el ojiazul.—Vamos a empezar a buscar una solución a todo esto. Y rápido.

—¿Qué sugieres Sherlock? ¿Empezar a buscar en la biblioteca para saber más acerca de esta babosa...?

—De hecho, es una muy buena idea. ¿Porqué nunca antes habías sugerido la biblioteca?

—Nunca antes habías preguntado.

—Touché.

* * *

La mesa donde se sentaron era enorme. Lo cual era bueno, porque tenían cerros de libros cubriéndola casi en su totalidad. Todos acerca de las babosas, sus curiosidades, sus apariciones, descripciones y demás. El equipo completo se encontraba investigando. Bueno, casi todo el equipo. Pues cuando no miraban, Pronto se las arreglaba para leer un libro de gatitos que había encontrado.

—¿Algo importante?—Cuestionó Trixie.

—No, nada aún.—Eli cerró su libro con fuerza, bastante molesto.—Creo que ya sé porque nunca antes nos habías dicho sobre este lugar, es aburrido.

Sting abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero una voz a sus espaldas se le adelantó.

—Sólo es aburrido si no sabes en donde buscar buenos libros, querida.

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a aquella figura.—Katherine.—Saludó el "joven".

—Eh...disculpa, no quiero sonar grosera, pero...¿nos conocemos?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Soy yo, Trix–La chica se paró en seco, no podía revelar de quien se trataba–quiero decir. Soy yo, Tracy. Tracy Sting, el...hermano de Trixie Sting...creo.

Eli se dio un golpe en la frente " _vaya excusa_ ".—Y yo soy Ellie, la mejor amiga de Tracy, mucho gusto.—Dijo tratando de sonar sarcástico, pero al parecer, McGregor creía que lo decía de verdad.

—¡Oh, Trixie, ya caigo! Así que su hermano también está en la banda Shane.—Reflexionó en voz alta, una vez que notó la presencia de Kord y Pronto.—Que extraño, no sabía que ella tuviera familiares...

—¡E-es que n-no es su hermano sanguíneo! Es...

—¡ADOPTADO!—Gritó el topoide, terminando la frase de Kord. Por lo que todos en la biblioteca lo callaron con un sonoro " _shhhhh_ ".—P-pero a Tracy no le gusta hablar sobre ello...se deprime.

Katherine McGregor enarcó una ceja, tratando de asimilar la situación.—Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía. Perdón que actúe así, es que es mucha información en poco tiempo.—Rió por de bajo.—Como sea, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

—Investigamos acerca de una babosa muy extraña. "Babosa de cambio", no sé si la conozcas.—Explicó Tracy.

—No me lo creo, ¿también buscan información sobre ella? A eso exactamente venía para aquí. Algunos chicos en el laboratorio y yo igual tratamos de resolver este misterio. ¿Les gustaría ayudar?

La banda Shane se miró entre ellos, emocionados. ¡Aquello era la oportunidad perfecta!

—¡Por supuesto!.-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Recibiendo otro " _shhhhh_ " de los lectores del lugar.

—Bueno, en ese caso, que no se diga más. Andando.—Todos comenzaron a recoger los libros para marcharse, cuando la joven de cabello morado se dio cuenta de algo fundamental.—Esperen un segundo, ¿Eli y Trixie no nos van a acompañar?

Kord tragó seco, sonriendo nerviosamente.—N-no lo c-creo. Es que están e-enfermos, y pues...no queremos molestarlos.

—¿Enfermos? ¿Al mismo tiempo? Bueno eso es extraño, pero en fin. Espero que se mejoren.

Tracy y Ellie suspiraron.—Nosotros también.—Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

A lo lejos, una figura parecía seguir con la mirada cada uno de los pasos que el equipo daba una vez que salieron del edificio. " _Así que buscan a la Babosa de Cambio...esto lo debe saber Blakk_ ". El hombre, que respondía al nombre de Twist, se preguntó donde estarían el líder de la banda y la pelirroja "molesta". Pues en su lugar, había un sujeto muy parecido a Trixie. Y una joven de cabello negro azulado. Que a su parecer, hasta podría gustarle.

—Me pregunto si será amiga del idiota de Shane.—Murmuró en voz baja. Sonrió de forma perversa.—Como sea, es bastante bonita.—Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, su intercomunicador estaba sonando.—¿Diga?

 _—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tienes algo importante?_

—Así es señor. Al parecer la banda Shane también busca a la babosa. Pero...no parecen haber rastros de Eli ni de la chica.

 _—Sospechoso, muy sospechoso. Averigua que está pasando, y rápido._

—En seguida, señor.

 _—Ah, y Twist...ni se te ocurra fallarme._

 ** _*Birp*_**

La llamada se cortó. El rubio gruñó, odiaba trabajar para aquel maniático. Pero era la única manera de conseguir su venganza contra los Shane. Y bueno, tenía que conformarse con lo que había. Una vez que se aseguró de a donde se dirigían, supuso que era momento de terminar con el espionaje. Tan sólo tenía una cosa en mente: arruinar de nueva cuenta los planes de Eli, para poder vengar a su padre.

* * *

 ** _Por cierto, estuve pensando, y cambiaré los días de actualización. Ahora van a ser cada diez días. No habrá un día de la semana específico, si no que será exactamente cada diez. Esto lo analicé después de ver el comentario de mi Beta, CriXar y como ella más que nadie sabe lo que le conviene al fic, decidí cortar el tiempo entre actualización y actualización._**

 ** _No sé si esto les sea importante, pero pues ya quedó xD Tomando esto en cuenta, el próximo capítulo será: 26 de Mayo. Que ya es menos en comparación de dos semanas, espero..._**

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego mis guapuras! ¿Dudas...?**_

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	3. Capítulo 2: La intervención del rubio

_**¡Que tal gente linda! Oigan, si me dieron tremendo susto en sus comentarios del capítulo anterior. La mayoría me dijo cosas como "Ay, Vit, hiciste que Twist se enamorara de Eli" "¡No manches! ¿Yaoi?". Nada más en eso se fijan mis chavos, en puro shaoi hard :v Pues no, lamento decepcionarlos XD Esto seguirá siendo Elixie, peeeeeero, puedo dar Fan Service si gustan**_ **¬w¬ Ay, no, no puedo, me matan las fans Elixie del alma jajaja A ver que dicen después de esto compañeros (-w-)**

 **Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener. Y para sembrar la semilla del Elixie en sus corazones (?)

* * *

 _—Ah, y Twist...ni se te ocurra fallarme._

 _ ***Birp***_

 _La llamada se cortó. El rubio gruñó, odiaba trabajar para aquel maniático. Pero era la única manera de conseguir su venganza contra los Shane. Y bueno, tenía que conformarse con lo que había. Una vez que se aseguró de a donde se dirigían, supuso que era momento de terminar con el espionaje. Tan sólo tenía una cosa en mente: arruinar de nueva cuenta los planes de Eli, para poder vengar a su padre._

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La intervención del rubio**

—¿Qué se supone que haga? ¡Soy experto en gravedad! ¡No me especializo en babosas que cambian el blanco a negro!

Katherin rodó los ojos.—Ni lo intenten chicos. Cualquier duda que tengan, Tobías ni piensa resolverlas.—Miró al pelirrojo, parecía bastante interesado en los libros que se había traído de la biblioteca. Le sonrió.—¿Sabes? Llámame loca, pero creo que entre tú y tu hermana hay tanto parecido que ni quien note que no son verdaderos parientes.

Tracy rió nervioso ante su comentario.—Ah...s-si. Ha, ha.—Luego, trató de cambiar rápido de tema.—Y bueno, ¿noticias respecto en donde podremos encontrar a nuestra amiguita?

—Al parecer aparece de manera aleatoria cada determinados años. Doce, para ser exactos.—Explicó uno de los científicos del lugar.

—¿Alguna manera para atraerla? No sé, ¿algo que le guste o que podríamos usar como carnada?—Preguntó Kord.

Ellie rodó los ojos.—Es una babosa sumamente exótica. Probablemente no existan más de cinco especímenes en toda Bajoterra, ¿y tú pretendes atraerla como si de un perro se tratase?

—Ay, que delicada.—Comentó Sting con burla. Mientras pensaba " _hora de que te cobre todas, cielo_ "—Aunque bueno, ¿qué podríamos esperar de la dulce, inocente, tierna y adorable, _Ellie_?

—¡Sí, ¿verdad?!—Contestó él/ella siguiéndole el juego.—Sin embargo, al menos yo soy dulce, inocente y adorable. Ah, ¡y tierna! No como _otras_.—Aguijoneó con cinismo.—Y por si no se entendió, sí, hablo de tu hermana.

 ** _Deal with it_**

Tracy ya se había levantado para contestarle de la manera que se merecía. Pero, como si fuera otra de las burlas del destino (pues cada vez que intentaba hablar, algo de repente la interrumpía) un sonoro estruendo inundó la sala. Seguido de gritos y varios golpes más provenientes de a fuera del local. La banda Shane se puso alerta, algo les decía que se trataba de Blakk.

McGregor se dirigió a ellos.—Será mejor que vayan a ver de que se trata.

Y sin decir más, se dirigieron hacia la calle.

Ahí, vieron a las personas salir corriendo por todas direcciones. Mientras, en el centro de aquella locura, un lanzador que todos conocían muy bien se acercaba a paso lento con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro: Twist. Colocó a una babosa demoledora obscura en su lanzadora y volvió a disparar hacia un carro que estorbaba su camino. Cuando sus oponentes estuvieron frente a él, hizo gesto arrepentido.

—Oh, no.—Dramatizó.—¿Interrumpí su fiesta? ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No era mi intención molestarlos!—Luego, sonrió de lado.—No, esperen un minuto. ¡Eso era justamente lo que quería!

Trixie gruñó.—¿¡Qué rayos quieres por aquí, traidor!?

El rubio alzó una ceja.—Hmph, lo siento. Pero creo que tú y yo no nos conocemos.

—Por suerte.—Dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo.—¡Soy la...digo, el hermano de Trixie!

El joven alzó las cejas, sin poder creérselo.— ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¡Con razón te me haces insoportable!—Rió.—Ya decía yo que tú me recordabas a cierta presencia desagradable.—Luego, miró a la azabache.—¿Y tú, cariño? ¿No piensas presentarte?

Eli arqueó una ceja.—Pero si tú y yo ya nos–

— _Shhhhhh, ¡no se conocen!—_ Le susurraron todos sus compañeros.

Shane se dio un golpe mental, " _cierto_ ".—P-pues yo...eh...soy...

—¡La novia de Tracy!—Gritó Pronto, para caer de espaldas tras el golpe que le proporcionó el susodicho.

Twist torció los labios.—Que lástima.—Comentó, más para sí que para los demás.—Como sea, hoy he venido porque creo que ustedes saben donde se encuentra la Babosa del Cambio.

—¡Ha!—Exclamó la joven que ahora era el joven.—¡Pues te has informado mal, idiota! ¡Y sí fuera el dado caso que lo supiéramos, antes muertos que decírtelo!

Twist preparó a una Tempesto.—Pues eso...¡se puede arreglar!

El chorro de aire que la criatura había lanzado hizo retroceder varios pasos al grupo, pues no se esperaron un ataque tan repentino. Ellie sacó su lanzadora, con Burpy adentro, pero un rápido pensamiento invadió su mente _"no, esta se supone que es la babosa de Eli, y yo soy Ellie, bueno, soy ambos, ¡arg! esto es tan confuso. Simplemente no utilizaré a Burpy, podrían sospechar si lo hago"._

Cambió discretamente a la Infierno por Joules. Después de todo, él sólo se caracterizaba por la babosa anaranjada—¡Ahora trata con esto!—Una fuerte corriente eléctrica se dirigió hacia el lanzador enemigo, quien la esquivó por un pelo.

—¡Oops! ¡Más puntería para la próxima, preciosa!—Sin que nadie más pudiera verlo, le guiñó un ojo a la pelinegra.

Ante el sobrenombre y el gesto del oponente, Eli enrojeció, mitad de enojo y mitad de vergüenza.—¡Cállate!

Trixie no perdió el tiempo, disparando a una babosa congelada.—¡Para que te enfríes, tarado!—Pero de nueva cuenta, con una babosa Pyringo que lanzó un ataque de llamas, contrarrestó el ataque de Sting.—¡Por un...! ¡¿Desde cuándo este infeliz mejoró tanto?!

Twist soltó una risa altiva ante el "cumplido" de su enemigo. Mientras se agradecía internamente, no por nada había pasado semanas entrenando hasta que el cuerpo le dolía. Su misión iba en serio: Shane le pagaría la cuenta que su padre había dejado. Quizá en el pasado pudo considerar una amistad con Eli, pero ahora no, ahora buscaba únicamente venganza.

—¡Me parece que necesitan más práctica!—De pronto, el intercomunicador del rubio sonó.—Maldita sea.—Contestó, mientras lanzaba una Grimmstone para golpear una toma de agua y así distraerlos.—¿Qué ocurre, señor? Estoy algo ocupado por aquí.

 _—Pues será mejor que te desocupes rápido. Encontré a alguien que nos será de mucha ayuda. Él sabe en donde encontrarla..._

Cargó rápidamente a Loki, quien hizo una ilusión para que pareciera que habían muchas copias iguales a él.—¡Un placer jugar con ustedes, señores! ¡Nos vemos en otra!—Y así, tres iguales al rubio salieron corriendo en distintas direcciones, confundiendo a la banda Shane.

—¡¿Pero qué...?!—Trixie gruñó.—¡Rayos! De nuevo se nos escapó.

—No importa, Trix.—Comentó Ellie.—Lo importante es que por ahora va a dejar de molestarnos.

Kord asintió.—Será mejor continuar con nuestra búsqueda, no querrán quedarse así para siempre...

Ambos se miraron entre sí asustados.

* * *

El cazarecompensas, mejor conocido como "El caballero", exhaló exasperado ante la tardanza del pupilo de Blakk.—¿Seguro que tu espía, secuaz, o lo que sea que él sea, sabe lo que hace?

—¿A qué te refieres?—El hombre entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba para nada que dudaran de sus capacidades.—¿Crees que no sé elegir a la gente con la que trabajo?

—No, no, en absoluto.—Se corrigió rápido el joven, no quería despertar la ira de quien se supone que iba a pagarle.—Es sólo que aprecio la puntualidad, después de todo, es un hábito.

—La paciencia también.—Le dio la espalda.—Además, te contraté para que captures un objetivo, no para que juzgues con quien vas a trabajar. En dado caso, eso me corresponde a mí.

Rodó su único ojo, odiaba trabajar con gente tan desesperante.—Como sea. Mientras el chico no estorbe mi camino, por mí todo va bien.

—¿Quién se supone que no debe estorbar?

El caballero hizo una mueca de desagrado. " _Hablando del rey de Roma_ ", pensó.—Creo yo que tú eres Twist, ¿no?—El rubio asintió, desconfiado.—¡Perfecto! En ese caso, ¿doctor, nos explica cuál es el plan?

El recién llegado se acercó inspeccionando al cazador, aquel extraño aspecto no le generaba en absoluto confianza.—¿A caso tenemos un plan?

—Wow, y se supone que _yo_ soy el nuevo.—Se burló el azabache.—Este es el problema de trabajar con críos, todos son iguales. Preguntones, metidos e incompetentes.

—¡Más te vale que corrijas lo que dijiste, idiota!—Twist cargó a Loki de nueva cuenta.—No tienes idea de con quien estás hablando.

—¿Recurrimos a la violencia? ¡Me parece perfecto!—El de ojo robótico estaba listo para disparar a Geoshard.-Solamente no salgas llorando cuando termine contigo, niñato. ¡Ah, y procura no tirar tanta sangre! Detesto la suciedad...

—¡Realmente eres un–

Blakk lanzó a Hop Jack peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Justo en medio, para ser exactos. Ambos retrocedieron asustados de la puntería de Thaddeus, un poco más cerca y los hubiera golpeado. Aunque, siendo sinceros, ninguno creyó que realmente eso le hubiera importado al doctor. Giraron el rostro hacia lados diferentes, arrepentidos por tal pérdida de control.

El de piel amarillenta clavó sus ojos en ambos.—Por su seguridad, que inconvenientes como este no vuelvan a ocurrir. O me veré obligado a tomar _medidas necesarias_. ¿Entendido?—Silencio.—Dije, ¿¡entendido!?

—Sí, señor.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Katherin desempolvó un antiguo archivo acerca de las cinco babosas menos comunes en Bajoterra. Ocupando el puesto número uno, para sorpresa de todos, se encontraba la del Cambio.—Bueno chicos, ¿preparados para leerla?

—Adelante.

 _Una de las menos comunes, y me atrevo decir que la mayor de todas ellas, es **Change**. O como mis compañeros la conocen, la Babosa de Cambio. Es extremadamente rara, difícil de encontrar, y peligrosa, si no se le tiene bajo un control estricto._

 _Muchos creen que hace las cosas por maldad, pero no es así. Hay un propósito para todos y cada uno de los cambios que esta pequeña realiza, aunque muchos se esfuercen en negarlo. Sólo existen tres casos documentados, cada doce años respectivamente. El mismo **Will Shane** escribió un pequeño artículo sobre ellas._

 _No obstante, lo más importante de estas pequeñas, es el efecto de sus daños. Su poder, una vez puesto en acción, sólo puede ser revertido con otra Change, diferente a la que causó el cambio. Si esto no se cumple en un lapso de quince días, los resultados que haya causado quedarán así, **permanentemente**._

Pronto se desmayó. Aunque nadie pareció prestar mucha atención a ese hecho, todos estaban boquiabiertos. Sting tuvo que hacer un sobre-esfuerzo para no desmayarse también. Eli sólo se quedó como en lapsus, sin saber que decir u opinar. Si aquello era verdad, entonces él y Trixie se quedarían de aquella manera, _para siempre_. ¡No, aquello no podía pasar!

Tobías intentó aminorar la presión.—Vamos, chicos, no se preocupen.—Sonrió, ignorando porque estaban tan asustados los jóvenes.—Esa criatura, Change, aún no ha hecho un mal irreparable. ¿Verdad?

Kord y Pronto, quien ya había entrado en conciencia, se miraron entre ellos.—Eh...

El Shane se levantó de golpe.—Chicos, creo que si Tobías y Katherin van a ayudarnos, habrá que decirles que es lo que nos preocupa.

—¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!—Explotó Tracy—¡Para empezar jamás nos creerían!

—Estoy de acuerdo.—Apoyó el Troll—Vamos, Sting. Ahora la cosa ya se puso más difícil aún. Ya no sólo tenemos que encontrar una Babosa de Cambio, si no una diferente a la que les causó _esto_.—Señaló con su mano de arriba para abajo a Ellie.

El de mirada verdosa mordió el labio, sus amigos tenían razón. Burpy saltó a su hombro, mirándola con un gesto animado, tratando de consolarla. Al final, se rindió.—Bien. Si eso servirá para aligerar la búsqueda, díganles.

McGregor no entendía la situación.—No comprendo, ¿ustedes dos fueron afectados por la babosa? ¿Qué les hizo?

Los cuatro integrantes de la banda soltaron un largo suspiro. El topoide, tan sólo cruzó los dedos para que les creyeran el disparate que estaban a punto de contar. No era cosa de todos los días platicarle a tus amigos que te habías vuelto hombre siendo mujer, o viceversa. Menos a una comunidad de científicos que creían únicamente en lo que podían ver. Aunque, nada perdían por intentar.

* * *

 ** _¡Santos perritos de la pradera! Ahora ya se la liaron Ellie y Tracy D: Momento de confesar su cambio, ¿cómo lo tomarán nuestros amigos de la comunidad científica? ¡Averíguenlo en el próximo capítulo de "Lo que la vida me robo"! Digo, digo, ¡"El poder del cambio"! XD Perdón, ando feliz y ya digo idiotez y media :'u Mejor me corto antes de regarla más (?)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por su apoyo como siempre. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando como va quedando el fic. Y eso que todavía vamos comenzando, ahora es cuando inicia lo emocionante ewe ¡Nos leemos en diez días! Osea: Viernes 5 de Junio. Aguanten guapos hasta entonces...¡Y no duden en comentar que les pareció! :D_**

 ** _Vitalka~_**


	4. Capítulo 3: Nuevo plan en acción

**_Soy mala escritora, lo sé :'v actualicé dos días después del que había dicho u.u Culpen a los estúpidos cursos de inducción de la universidad v': Pero pues, aquí les cumplo porque les cumplo. Gracias a:_ _LaDiosaYenapa (puro shaoi contigo, mujer XD), __Mangle1254 (lamento que esto sea hétero, pero ve el lado positivo, hay muchos Fonnie y Frexy en la página ewe)_** _,_ ** _La loca chora, Aist MoonSun, WeAreNever (¡bienvenida al fic! :D) y Sleep Illusion (mejor tarde que nunca, mi paisana ;))._**

 **Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener. Y para sembrar la semilla del Elixie en sus corazones (?)

* * *

 _El de mirada verdosa mordió el labio, sus amigos tenían razón. Burpy saltó a su hombro, mirándola con un gesto animado, tratando de consolarla. Al final, se rindió.—Bien. Si eso servirá para aligerar la búsqueda, díganles._

 _McGregor no entendía la situación.—No comprendo, ¿ustedes dos fueron afectados por la babosa? ¿Qué les hizo?_

 _Los cuatro integrantes de la banda soltaron un largo suspiro. El topoide, tan sólo cruzó los dedos para que les creyeran el disparate que estaban a punto de contar. No era cosa de todos los días platicarle a tus amigos que te habías vuelto hombre siendo mujer, o viceversa. Menos a una comunidad de científicos que creían únicamente en lo que podían ver. Aunque, nada perdían por intentar._

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Nuevo plan en acción**

—...luego de eso, despertamos. Yo era un hombre, y Eli una mujer. Fin de la historia.

Tanto Tobías como Katherin no sabían como responder ante aquella revelación. ¿Abrían escuchado bien? ¿Aquello era una broma? ¿La banda Shane había consumido sustancias alucinógenas? -e _n español, "¿estarían drogados?"-._ Descartaron todas esas posibilidades, no era posible que sus amigos les quisieran tomar el pelo de semejante manera. Katherin respiró profundo, queriendo continuar la conversación de la manera más lógica posible.

—Entonces...—pausó.—¿Si no encontramos otra babosa Change, quedarán así, para siempre?

Ellie tragó pesado, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse.—E-eso c-creo. ¡Aunque preferiría ni siquiera tomarlo como una opción! Creo que es mejor morir antes de pasar el resto de mi vida siendo una mujer.

A Trixie pareció ofenderle eso último.—¿Disculpa? No hables en singular, ¿quieres? Para mí también sería una tortura quedar el resto de mis días como un apestoso hombre.

—¡Hey!—Exclamó Pronto.

Zane le tomó del hombro.—De nuevo, no te ofendas. Ya te había dicho que ella siempre dice cosas como esas cuando está enojada.

—Hmph.—Gruñó el topoide.

—¡Alto, alto, alto, alto!—Interrumpió Tobías, agitando los brazos.—Antes de que continúen con su numerito de matrimonio recién divorciado—tanto Eli como Trix lo fulminaron con la mirada—creo que lo mejor será buscar la solución lo antes posible.

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que queríamos!—Gritó Sting.—Pero, ¿dónde se "supone" que habitan esas babosas?

La científica torció la boca.—Para esa respuesta les tengo una buena, y una mala noticia.

La banda se miró entre ellos.—Primero la buena.

—Bien. Creemos tener una idea de cual es su hábitat.—Se rascó la nuca, un tanto incómoda.—En unos documentos muy, muy antiguos, hallamos cierta información que podría ser de ayuda.

—Aquellas pequeñas parecen, por una razón desconocida, ser atraídas por el agua obscura.—Prosiguió Tobías.—Por _grandes_ cantidades de agua obscura.

Katherin asintió.—Si el libro no se equivocaba, y el escritor realmente había recibido información de Will Shane, las babosas de cambio residen en el lugar más recóndito y apartado de toda Bajoterra. Además de que es un lugar con poca luz.

Eli no parecía entender hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.—No comprendo, existen muchos lugares profundos y lejanos, pero...¿qué clase de sitio alberga naturalmente tanta agua obscura y al mismo tiempo es poco iluminado?

—Fácil Eli.—Aclaró Trixie.—Hemos estado en un sitio con grandes cantidades de esa sustancia. Y, tomando en cuenta de que toda la ciudad cree que es una "leyenda", no me sorprende que ahí vivan esas babosas.

Abrió los ojos al captar la situación.—No me digas que...

—Así es.—Confirmó Tobías.—Nos referimos a las "Cavernas Profundas".

Katherin suspiró.—Esa es la mala noticia.

* * *

—Las Cavernas Profundas...—Repitió Blakk ante el último comentario de El Caballero.—¿Estás seguro de esa información?

Un tanto ofendido por la duda, asintió.—Por supuesto. El mocoso—osea Twist—me dijo todos los lugares a los que Eli y compañía habían ido. Uno de ellos es un centro de ciencias a las afueras. Me escabullí en la noche para tomar fotos de sus apuntes y fuentes consultadas, ¡y _vualá_!—Explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio.—En uno de esos libros decía que habitan ahí.

—Perfecto. Creo que no podríamos tener mejor suerte. Tengo a cientos de flagelos trabajando para mí en esos lugares, es imposible que uno de ellos ponga un pie dentro de las cavernas sin que alguien se de cuenta.

—En ese caso...¿mi labor ya está hecha, no?—Preguntó el azabache, quería que le pagaran y rápido.

Pero Blakk lo miró con censura.—No, aún no. Te contraté como cazarrecompensas, y si quieres tu recompensa, tienes que cazarla.—Dijo acercándose a él.—Por si aún no te queda claro...quiero que me traigas a una de esas babosas.—Sonrió perversamente.—Me pregunto que pasaría si volviéramos a una de ellas malvada.

El chico levantó un dedo, queriendo aclarar las cosas.—Eh, ellas en realidad no-

—¡Silencio!—Calló el mayor. Antes de que el otro pudiera explicarle que el agua obscura no les afectaba (según la información que leyó). Si no, ¿cómo habían vivido tanto tiempo cerca de esta sin haber sido alteradas?—No quiero oír nada más por el momento. Será mejor que tú y Twist comiencen a moverse rápido...o habrán consecuencias graves.

El chico rodó los ojos.—De acuerdo.— _"Total, si es tan imbécil como para no querer escuchar explicaciones, no es mi problema"_ —Hasta luego, doctor.—Dijo saliendo de ahí, en busca del terco rubio.

* * *

—El asombroso Pronto no recuerda que este portal se viera tan "inseguro".—El topoide tragó saliva por su garganta, bastante nervioso.—De casualidad, ¿recuerdan si la otra vez no nos pasó nada?

Tracy rodó los ojos.—Por milésima vez, no.

—¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas?—Preguntó Ellie molesta.—Bah, como sea. Sólo métete al portal y si te pasa algo en el proceso, pues que pena.—El equipo completo se quedó viendo al Shane. Atónitos por su ruda respuesta. Este, al ver que se había sobrepasado, trató de disculparse.—L-lo siento. N-no sé que me pasó.

El/la pelirrojo/pelirroja le puso una mano en el hombro al azabache.—Escucha, sé que esto sonará como una pregunta algo tonta pero...¿crees que esa babosa haya intercambiado algo más que nuestros géneros?

Kord arqueó una ceja.—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es sólo una pequeña teoría que tengo, ¿y si también modificó parte de nuestra personalidad? Por mínimo que fuera, ¿es posible que haya alterado nuestro carácter?

—Eso explicaría porque te comportaste tan brusca con la babosa, siendo que tú eres una amante de ellas.—Continuó Eli, captando la situación.—Y porqué yo, bueno, me alteré tanto con la torpeza de Pronto.

—Ah, ya entiendo.—Dijo el recién nombrado.—¡¿Y a quién le dijiste torpe?!

Zane suspiró.—No puedo creerlo.—Declaró, frustrado.— Entonces, no sólo quedarán físicamente cambiados, si no que también sus conductas van a modificarse...para siempre.

El Shane bajó la vista, aturdido. No era la primera vez que sentía que la situación se le escapaba de sus manos. Pero sí era la primera vez que su mente estaba bloqueada. Era como si, a causa del miedo, sus ideas, sus soluciones, hubiesen quedado totalmente en blanco.

¡No quería quedarse así para siempre! ¡No podría _vivir_ de esa manera por siempre! Apretó fuertemente la tela de su camisa, nervioso. Nunca se había sentido tan asustado...tan perdido. Aquél revoltijo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Y de nada le servía ser el mejor lanzador de toda Bajoterra, porque esta vez, no peleaba contra un enemigo. Luchaba para salvar algo más importante -aunque él jamás lo había visto así- que la ciudad, luchaba por salvarse a sí mismo...y a Trixie.

Esta última notó su mirada de confusión, sus ojos reflejaban claro desespero.—Oye, Eli.—Lo llamó, ahora sosteniéndolo de ambos hombros. El nombrado alzó la vista.—Quita esa expresión de tu cara, no me gusta nada. Tú jamás habías actuado de esta manera antes. Este no eres tú.—Se paró frente a él.—No permitas que nada te cambie, ni siquiera una babosa con poderes exorbitantes, ¿oíste?

Burpy, estaba a un lado de su dueño, sentado en la misma roca que este. Lo miró con las antenas ladeadas, curiosa, aguardando una respuesta como el pelirrojo.

—Es que yo...

Pero el recién convertido en chico levantó su mano en señal de silenciarlo.—Por favor, déjame terminar.—Le detuvo amablemente.—Tú siempre has sido la voz de la razón en el grupo, Eli. Siempre te has encargado de unirnos y tranquilizarnos en los peores momentos. Fuiste tú el que nos enseñó a todos lo que significaba ser parte de un grupo. Fuiste tú el que nos dio la oportunidad de tener una familia.—Le sonrió con ternura.—Te pido...no, te suplico que te mantengas fuerte en esto. Porque también eres el único que puede ayudarnos...—se detuvo, desviando la mirada, nerviosa—...ayudarme...a no perder la cabeza.

Por una razón que él no encontraba, sentía una calma recorrer todo su ser. Las palabras que su compañera, que en muchas ocasiones le exasperaban, ahora lo habían tranquilizado. Asintió, con una sonrisa sincera.—Gracias. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por regresar todo a la normalidad.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un buen tiempo, Trix lo sujetaba cariñosamente de los brazos. Tan absortos estaban en su mundo, que Kord tuvo que carraspear la garganta un par de veces para despertarlos.—Ahem. Odio arruinar momentos conmovedores, chicos, pero...sólo nos quedan doce días, ¿recuerdan?

Ellie se dio un golpe mental, mientras se separaba rápidamente de su acompañante.—P-por supuesto.—Trató de recobrar la compostura.—En ese caso, andando. Estoy seguro que si trabajamos juntos, podremos lograrlo.

—¡Así se habla!—Exclamó Pronto con un puño en el aire.

* * *

Todo estaba tal como lo recordaban. En las cavernas había cientos de flagelos trabajando para Blakk. Recolectando el agua obscura y sirviendo a la orden de Diablos Nachos. Tracy hizo un comentario de " _sí, todo está tal como lo dejamos_ ", ganándose miradas recriminadoras por parte del equipo. Definitivamente, no sería fácil buscar una pequeña babosa entre tanto sirviente leal al doctor. Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Aunque, ¿de aquí a cuando el equipo no hacía cosas difíciles? Se escabulleron lo mejor que pudieron hacia una pequeña zona alejada del ajetreo.

La babosa infierno movió sus antenas, preocupada. Ellie se percató de esto.—No te preocupes, amiga. La encontraremos.—Afirmó, refiriéndose a Change.

Sin embargo, la pequeña dudaba un poco de las palabras de la muchacha. Que en el interior seguía siendo, muchacho.

Kord pensó en una estrategia inteligente.—¿Les parece buena idea separarnos? Ya saben, así habrá menos posibilidad de que nos encuentren.

—Oh no. Sin separaciones. ¿No has visto las películas de terror? Siempre que los personajes se dispersan los terminan atrapando uno por uno.—Dijo Pronto.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.—Gran señalamiento, Pronto. Pero se te olvida el pequeño detalle de que esto NO es "Pesadilla en la calle Elm" o "Viernes trece" .—Aclaró, tratando de sonar sarcástica.—Como sea, bien pensado Kord, nos moveríamos más rápido si nos vamos por diferentes caminos.

—Perfecto. En ese caso, Trix y yo buscaremos por el este. Tú y Pronto vayan por el oeste.—Le dijo el azabache a Zane.

El topoide se cruzó de brazos.—¿Porqué tú y Trixie van en la misma dirección? A mi grandiosidad eso le parece muy sospechoso~.—Canturreó.

—¡Arg! ¡No hay tiempo para eso!—Se quejó la susodicha.—Ustedes por el oeste, Shane y yo por el este. Punto final. Adiós, que les vaya bien.—Se despidió secamente, para luego alejarse del grupo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Mujeres.—Dijo Eli con fastidio, antes de darse cuenta que ahora él también era una mujer.—Mucha suerte chicos. Y tengan cuidado.—Advirtió a sus compañeros, para ir también a la búsqueda de la extraña babosa del cambio.

—Bueno Pronto, andando. No dejemos que el par de tórtolos se acapare toda la diversión.—El troll rió de por bajo, para salir del escondite e ir hacia su dirección correspondiente.

El de baja estatura exhaló.—Nadie escuchó mi magnífica advertencia. Luego no digan que uno no les profetiza el caos.

Con los cuatro yendo de manera individual por las cavernas, las probabilidades de hallar a Change aumentaban de forma significativa. Al mismo tiempo de que las probabilidades de ser encontrados disminuían. Sin embargo, Ellie no notó como alguien había comenzado a seguirle el paso. Twist, desde las sombras, tenía su propio plan personal en mente para la "nueva chica de la banda Shane". No se lo había dicho a Blakk pero, creía haber averiguado quien era en realidad la de ojos azules.

* * *

 ** _Momento Elixie pa' aliviar tensión en el ambiente, ¿alguien lo notó? e.e_**

 ** _Ufff, cada vez que empiezo nuevo capítulo como que mis preocupaciones se van haciendo menos xD Las que sean escritoras tal vez entiendan, cuando una se encariña con la historia, como que actualizarla se vuelve hasta relajante (?) ¡Nos leemos en la próxima! Qué sería...el 17 de este mes. ¡Abrazos estilo topoide!_**

 ** _P.D._** ** _¿Twist ya averiguó quién es "Ellie"? En el próximo capítulo tendremos a una Shane secuestrada..._**

 ** _Vitalka~_**


	5. Capítulo 4: Reflexión y propuesta

**_Oh zhy, nuevo capítulo actualizado puntualmente BI_**

 ** _¿Alguna dedicatoria? Pues sí, para mis queridos lectores: LaDiosaYenapa, Mangle1254, NAT AND ASH, CriXar Gem, Angela Li Marvell y Sleep Illusion. Gracias chicos, ustedes hacen que sentarme a escribir entre asesoría y asesoría se haga menos tedioso._**

 ** _¡Por cierto chicos! Necesito su ayuda para algo, tengo pensando incluir en la historia una idea bastante extraña. Pero bueno, es un fic donde Eli es mujer y Trixie es hombre así que no puede ser más rara de lo que ya es :v_**

 ** _La idea se las comento al final del capi, por ahora, que disfruten su lectura o3o_**

 **Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener. Y para sembrar la semilla del Elixie en sus corazones (?)

* * *

 _—Bueno Pronto, andando. No dejemos que el par de tórtolos se acapare toda la diversión.—El troll rió de por bajo, para salir del escondite e ir hacia su dirección correspondiente._

 _El de baja estatura exhaló.—Nadie escuchó mi magnífica advertencia. Luego no digan que uno no les profetiza el caos._

 _Con los cuatro yendo de manera individual por las cavernas, las probabilidades de hallar a Change aumentaban de forma significativa. Al mismo tiempo de que las probabilidades de ser encontrados disminuían. Sin embargo, Ellie no notó como alguien había comenzado a seguirle el paso. Twist, desde las sombras, tenía su propio plan personal en mente para la "nueva chica de la banda Shane". No se lo había dicho a Blakk pero, creía haber averiguado quien era en realidad la de ojos azules._

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Reflexión y propuesta**

 _"Cabello negro, piel blanca crema, esa altura, ese rostro...¡tiene que ser!"_ —Se decía el rubio para sus adentros. Siguiendo con sigilo a la ahora llamada Ellie.— _"Ahora todo cobra más sentido. Porque ese par no aparece desde hace tanto, y la aparición repentina de estos dos. ¡Claro, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?!"_ —Tomando a su lanzadora entre sus dedos se preparó para apuntar hábilmente a la azabache, quien era indiferente de ser apuntada con un arma. Hasta que, de la nada, una telaraña se formó sin previo aviso al rededor de su cuerpo, atándola.

—¿¡Pero que...?!—Antes de poder decir más, cayó de manera estrepitosa al piso. Girando el rostro hacia su atacante. —¡Twist!

El nombrado sonrió.—También me da gusto verte...—Se inclinó para estar a su altura.—...Shane.

Escupió el apellido como si de un insulto se tratase. Eli quedó con los ojos como platos, ¡¿cómo había hecho ese traidor para enterarse?!

* * *

—Así que...

—¿Así que qué?

—¿Me vas a decir?

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.—Lárgate por tu camino, Pronto. Dijiste que me acompañarías porque le temes a la obscuridad, ¡no para andarme molestando con estupideces!—Gritó, pero en seguida bajó el tono de voz, no quería ser descubierta.—Por favor, déjame buscar la cura a este problema.

El topoide se apenó de la chica.—Vamos, Trix. No te enojes, sabes que el maravilloso Pronto también quiere que Eli y tú mejoren tanto como ustedes mismos.—Explicó.—Es solo que...en verdad me entró la curiosidad de saber porque últimamente tú y él discuten tanto.

— ** _Nosotros no discutimos_**.—Difirió, aunque ante la mirada de " _¿es en serio?_ " del de baja estatura, prefirió no contrariar.—Bueno, ya, tu ganas. Si "discutimos". ¡Pero vamos! ¿Qué grupo de amigos no discute cuando menos una, dos...o diez veces al día?

—¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo?—Pronto suspiró.—Sé que todos ustedes siempre me tratan como el tonto, y está bien, no me quejo. Pero...hasta "un tonto" como yo, es capaz de ver que entre ustedes no hay precisamente problemas amistosos.

Tracy arqueó una ceja.—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos Sting, ahora eres un hombre, trata de razonar como uno. ¿En verdad piensas que Eli te ve como a nosotros? Tal vez tienes razón, y te trata diferente por ser una chica. Y bueno, por eso deja que hagas tantos alborotos de vez en cuando sin decir nada...Aunque, como brillante mente masculina que soy puedo decirte que contigo se comporta _especial._ Sobretodo estas últimas semanas.

Trixie se quedó pensando esas palabras. ¿Especial? ¿Ella? ¡Por supuesto que la trataba diferente! Era la única "ella/chica/mujer" en el grupo. Así tenían que ser las cosas...¿o había otro motivo en particular? ¿Se comportaría igual si hubiese otra mujer en la banda Shane? ¡De solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos! Ya había tenido una mala experiencia con Danna Poor. Allí había aprendido que todas las chicas que se acercaran a Eli serían con motivos egoístas, intereses personales, o venganzas. ¡No dejaría que ninguna de **_esas_** se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima!

Sacudió la cabeza sonrojada al darse cuenta de aquel último pensamiento.—¡Deja de insinuar cosas así, ¿quieres?!—Reprendió al topoide. Le asustaba la sola idea de aceptar que se había sentido " _celosa_ " en el pasado con respecto al Shane.—Más te vale que dejes de meterme ideas en mi cabeza.

Pronto no entendió muy bien eso último.—¿Meterte ideas en la cabeza...?

—¡Arg! Ya cállate, yo me entiendo.—Dijo, en absoluto contenta.—Ahora camina, no queremos que los flagelos nos encuentren.

Rodó los ojos, exasperado.—Como digas, Trixie. Como digas.

Luego, la chica cayó en cuenta de unas palabras dichas por el topoide.—¿¡Y cómo está eso de que Eli me deja causar alborotos sin decir nada!?

—Ah...¡mira, por ahí! Me pareció ver algo.—Declaró Pronto nervioso, mientras caminaba rápidamente separándose de su acompañante.

—¡Hey, no huyas, cobarde! ¡Te hice una pregunta!

* * *

—¿Cómo te enteraste?—Eli preguntó, sin chistes, sin rodeos, directo al grano. Twist lo había llevado a un viejo vagón para interrogarlo.—¡Hey, respóndeme!

Chasqueó la lengua.—Wow, linda, tranquila.—Se sirvió un vaso de agua.—Si estás aquí es para proponerte un trato.

—¿Un trato...?—Repitió, atónito.—¡¿Ahora que mosca de picó?! ¿Y porqué rayos sigues tratándome como si fuera una mujer?

El rubio soltó una sonora carcajada, es la primera vez que el de ojos azules lo veía reír así.—Eres muy graciosa, ¿sabes? Hasta tal punto que _**casi**_ no me molesta que estés emparentada con esa bola de asesinos.—Eli se le quedó viendo, sin comprender.—Por que eso es lo que eres, ¿no? La hermana de Eli Shane, o al menos un pariente cercano.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos. Cinco segundos pasaron para que entendiera la situación.

¡Con que eso era! ¡Ahora todo tenía más lógica!

—Le he atinado, ¿a qué sí?—Volvió a preguntar, con toda la seguridad del mundo. Creyendo que, en efecto, aquella chica no era más que un familiar fraternal de su mayor enemigo, y no su propio enemigo en sí.

 _"¿Hermana de...Eli? Quiero decir, ¿hermana mía? Eso significa... ¿¡que aún no sabe quién soy yo?!"_ —La cabeza de Ellie pensaba a toda velocidad; la "pequeña" confusión de su rival podría representar una ventaja...o un prejuicio para él.— _"Podría seguirle el juego...por ahora. Aunque, conociendo a Twist...bueno, es bastante distraído. Pero no es idiota, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta..."_

Carraspeó.—Eh, yo...en realidad, sí. Soy, ahm...su, ¿prima? ¡Si, eso es! Soy su prima...perdida...y recién encontrada.

 _"Por las babosas_ "—Se digo mentalmente.— _"Por favor, que se vuelva crédulo un par de segundos para tragarse semejante estupidez"_

El chico entrecerró sus ojos. Eli comenzó a darse por perdido, era claro que no le había creído ni media palabra. Sin embargo, pasados unos cuantos segundos, volvió a sonreír. Y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, Twist pareció pasar por alto el tartamudeo de la chica.—Su prima, interesante...¡con razón son prácticamente idénticos!—Exclamó, señalándola.—En fin, ahora que aclaramos cuentas...quiero que te dediques un momento a escuchar mi propuesta.

—Mientras no sea de matrimonio no hay problema...—Murmuró el Shane, sarcástico.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Ah, nada, nada.—Sonrió un tanto forzado.—Que soy toda oídos para escucharte.

 _"Vamos, chicos, vengan rápido. No creo poder fingir ser mi propia prima por mucho tiempo..."_

* * *

Kord escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo, rápidamente, sacó su lanzadora colocando a Burpy en ella. Agradeció que Eli se la hubiera prestado, en primera, para no levantar sospechas de quien era si el chico-chica era capturado, y en segunda, porque en verdad necesitaba una babosa que lo hiciera sentirse seguro entre tanto flagelo suelto. ¿Y qué mejor babosa que la mismísima infierno para brindarle seguridad?

Retrocedió a paso lento, deshaciendo el camino que había hecho, con lanzadora en mano y apuntando al frente.—¿Quién anda ahí?—Demandó.

—Eh, Kord. Tranquilo, viejo.—Calmó Tracy, saliendo de las sombras junto con Pronto.—Una hora con la famosa Burpy y ya te estás dando tus aires de superioridad.—Bromeó.

El troll bufó.—Ha-ha. Graciosa.—Ironizó.—Luego no te quejes cuando hagamos chistes de parejas entre Eli y tú...—Cuando Zane se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, era demasiado tarde, había soltado la sopa.— _Oops._

—¿¡Hacen chistes de parejas entre él y yo!?—Reclamó Trixie, mientras miraba a ambos con censura.

Pronto fulminó con la mirada al troll.—Se supone que eso quedaba entre nosotros.

El azul tosió tratando de disimular.—Por cierto, ¿no han visto a Eli?—Preguntó, para cambiar rápido de tema.

—¡Je! Qué cosas, como que mi magnífica persona desarrolló telequinesia o algo así porque...¡justamente íbamos a preguntarte lo mismo!

—Telequinesis.—Corrigió Sting.— Y ni siquiera aplica en el contexto en que la usaste. Pero bueno, ese no es el caso. Como dijo mi chaparra amistad de aquí al lado, nosotros también lo estamos buscando.—Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.— No tengo ni idea de donde pueda estar.

Zane alzó una ceja.—¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo? Ya sabes, "Ellie" parece un imán de problemas.

—Si yo fuera ustedes, no me preocuparía por su amiga...ella está en muy buenas manos.

Tracy se dio la vuelta, junto con el resto de la banda, para encarar al dueño de aquella voz.—Imposible...—Musitó.—¿El Caballero?

El del ojo robótico hizo una reverencia.—El mismo y en persona, mi buen hombre.

* * *

Si su padre estuviera a su lado seguramente le diría que rechazara cualquier intento de alianza con un secuaz de Blakk de buenas a primeras. Sin embargo, la propuesta de Twist era muy interesante. No por lo que consistía si no por los beneficios que podría traerles si la llevaba a cabo. ¿En qué consistía? Simple. El de mirada ámbar ya estaba cansado de trabajar para el doctor. Y a pesar de no admitir textualmente que se moría de ganas por renunciar y salir corriendo, Eli pudo leerlo entre líneas mientras escuchaba su discurso.

Pero, ¿en qué podría ayudarlo él/ella? Fácil también. La banda Shane buscaba a la babosa change, Thaddeus y compañía igual. Sin embargo, a este último no le convenía no ser quien hallara a la babosa, porque entonces Blakk nunca le dejaría marchar de buen modo. Si ambos trabajaban en "equipo"-por más que los dos odiaran ese término para su relación- seguramente encontrarían a change más rápido. Twist confiaba en "Ellie", pues según él la "chica" no tenía motivos para traicionarlo o jugarle en contra. Esto último beneficiaba a Eli, quien podría manejar al rubio desde su identidad secreta.

Aunque, a pesar de el gran beneficio que la alianza significaba, no podía tomarlo a la ligera.—Suponiendo que acepte, ¿quién se quedaría con la babosa?

—Es obvio, niña.—Ellie apretó los dientes ante el apodo.—Si tú la estás buscando, es porque te viste afectada por ella, ¿no?

 _"Vaya, es bastante listo"_ —Ajá, por desgracia.—Admitió.—Yo y Tri...Tracy. Fuimos, este...alterados de los pies.

—¿De los pies?—Preguntó su acompañante confundido.

—Si, de los dedos de los pies.— _"Nota mental; añadir pésimo mentiroso a mi lista de defectos"_.—Nos crecieron ah...dos dedos extra. Y, ehm, tenemos insomnio, dolores de cabeza y cosas por el estilo.

—Mis sinceras condolencias.—Se burló el muchacho.—En ese caso, podríamos trabajar los tres juntos. Ya sabes, yo, tú y tu pareja.

Eli se sonrojó.—¡No es mi...! Arg, olvídalo.—Puso los ojos en blanco.—Entonces, ¿nosotros tres trabajaremos juntos a partir de ahora?

—Como un hermoso y maravilloso trío de amigos que jamás apuñalaría al otro por la espalda.—Dramatizó, sarcástico.—¿Aceptas o no?

Lo pensó un par de segundos más, antes de asentir dubitativo desde el asiento al que estaba amarrado.—De acuerdo. Solo espero no arrepentirme de trabajar contigo, sobre todo si Sting estará de por medio, no quiero que intentes nada que pueda hacerle daño, es mi única condición. ¿Te parece?

Twist rió de por bajo, con sorna.—Si, si, lo que digas.—Expresó tajante.— Rayos, parece que tú eres el chico y él la chica con eso de "protegerlo". Exageras, mujer.

Eli Shane sonrió nervioso, ante la cercana deducción que había tenido el rubio con la cruel realidad.—E-eso es ridículo. E-es que me preocupa su seguridad.

* * *

 ** _Nope, nope, nope, tú amas a Trixie, Eli. Admítelo 7w7_**

 ** _¿Twist trabajando junto con el Elixie Team? Oh, las cosas van a cargarse de salseo para lo que viene_** ** _._**

 ** _Ahora sí, a lo que mencioné antes...(?)_**

 ** _¿Se imaginan a Burpy como humana? ¡Algo loco pero cierto!, lo llevo pensando hace días y creo que más adelante voy a hacer que se vuelva humana por el poder de la babosa "change". ¿Les gustaría ver algo así?_**

 ** _Aunque, sigo sin saber si Burpy es hombre o mujer ._. A ver que me dicen ustedes xD_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos en diez días guapuras!_**

 ** _Vitalka~_**


	6. Capítulo 5: Giro de 360 grados

_**¡Regreso más contenta que nunca! ¡Se acabaron mis asesorías!**_

 _ **Libre sooooy, libre soooy, no puedo ocultarlo maaaas (?)**_

 _ **Como siempre, un súper agradecimiento a quienes dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Hoy a penas estoy iniciando mis recién merecidas vacaciones, pero a partir del próximo cap pienso responder los reviews por aquí :D (osea, en las notas de autor, pa' quien no entendió XD)**_

 _ **Tendremos a un nuevo personaje, un Eli muy pensador en su relación con Trixie, un Twist rompe-momentos románticos y a una Burpy...¿afectada por la babosa Change?**_

 ** _¡Los dejo para que lo lean por ustedes mismos! ¡Disfruten_** ** _~!_**

 **Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener. Y para sembrar la semilla del Elixie en sus corazones (?)

* * *

 _—Como un hermoso y maravilloso trío de amigos que jamás apuñalaría al otro por la espalda.—Dramatizó, sarcástico.—¿Aceptas o no?_

 _Lo pensó un par de segundos más, antes de asentir dubitativo desde el asiento al que estaba amarrado.—De acuerdo. Solo espero no arrepentirme de trabajar contigo, sobre todo si Sting estará de por medio, no quiero que intentes nada que pueda hacerle daño, es mi única condición. ¿Te parece?_

 _Twist rió de por bajo, con sorna.—Si, si, lo que digas.—Expresó tajante.— Rayos, parece que tú eres el chico y él la chica con eso de "protegerlo". Exageras, mujer._

 _Eli Shane sonrió nervioso, ante la cercana deducción que había tenido el rubio con la cruel realidad.—E-eso es ridículo. Es que me preocupa su seguridad._

 **Capítulo 5**

 ** _Giro de 360 grados_**

Tracy miraba con total desconfianza al Caballero. Nunca le había agradado del todo, pero jamás pensó verlo trabajar con Blakk de nueva cuenta. Frunció el ceño, enojada.—Veo que lo tuyo sigue siendo trabajar a la sombra de alguien más...

El hombre miró al pelirrojo con indiferencia.—Me tratas como si ya nos conociéramos, ¿puedo saber quién es usted?

Sting gruñó.—¡Eso no importa!—Gritó enojada.—¿¡Dónde está Ellie?!

—Sigue viva, por eso ni te preocupes.—Dijo de repente una voz a espaldas de todos. Twist, que ahora estaba justo detrás del Caballero, sonreía de lado.—Si gustan pueden acompañarla.

El pelirrojo desenfundó su lanzadora, poniéndose a la defensiva.—Si gustas puedo congelarte la cara, ¿qué te parece?

Tensión en el ambiente era clara. Sobretodo porque la banda Shane estaba con creces en desventaja. Habían cientos de flagelos no muy lejos de ahí, y los cómplices de Blakk los miraban más que preparados para atacarlos. Estaban perdidos y lo sabían de sobra. Solo un golpe de suerte o un milagro podría sacarlos de aquel embrollo en el que estaban metidos.

...o quizá solo hacía falta una ladrona reformada que les debía un favor.

—¡Banda Shane, al suelo, ahora!

Y como si hubieran captado la orden inconscientemente, los nombrados se agacharon casi por inercia. Viendo un poderoso destello atravesar el lugar donde estaban parados y estamparse directo con la cara de El Caballero. Este, cayó al suelo con un gran brillo cubriéndolo por completo. Muy similar al que Eli y Trixie habían tenido al encontrarse con Change días antes.

Pero no había tiempo que perder.

Kord reconoció a aquella misteriosa figura que los había ayudado de forma inesperada.—¿Danna?

La chica asintió.—Así es. Pero ahora no puedo dar explicaciones, ¡síganme!

El troll y Pronto captaron la orden a la perfección. Pero Trixie, decidida a encarar a los secuaces, se quedó frente a frente a Twist. El único cómplice consciente, pues El Caballero se había desmayado tras recibir el disparo.

—No quiero volver a repetírtelo, ¿¡dónde está Ellie?!—Exigió, más furiosa que nunca.

Pero el rubio se limitó a rodar los ojos.—Ya cálmate Don Paranoias, tu novia está a salvo, eso te lo aseguro. Aunque, te convendría seguirme si quieres volver a verla.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos.—¿Qué me asegura que no vas a tenderme una trampa?

—En realidad, nada.—Respondió con simpleza.—Pero sé que quieres lo suficiente a esa chica como para fiarte de la poca posibilidad que te estoy ofreciendo.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse pero fue inútil, terminó haciéndolo.

 _"...sé que quieres lo suficiente a esa chica como para fiarte de la poca posibilidad que te estoy ofreciendo."_

Maldito fuera Twist. Y su inoportuna capacidad de adivinar las emociones de la gente.

Estúpido embaucador.

Suspiró.—De acuerdo.—Volvió a mirarlo amenazadoramente.—Donde sea mentira, no la cuentas, oxigenado.

—¿Oxi qué...?—Cuestionó casi ofendido. Aunque en seguida bufó fastidiado.—Olvídalo. Tú solo acompáñame, te guiaré hasta tu "queridísima" amiguita.

Sting se dio cuenta de algo fundamental.—Espera, ¿piensas dejarlo aquí tirado sin más?—Inquirió refiriéndose al desmayado cazarrecompensas que yacía de espaldas en el piso.

—No es mi amigo, es mi compañero de trabajo. ¿Porqué debería ayudarlo?

Frío. Twist alias ' _judas oxigenado'_ era frío. Pero Trixie no tenía tiempo ni ganas de darle un sermón moral en esos momentos, tenía que asegurarse de que Eli estuviera bien.

Así que hizo lo que no creyó volver a hacer en su vida: confió de nuevo en Twist.

Siguiéndole los pasos al traidor, no se detuvo a observar como El Caballero comenzaba a removerse, recuperando la lucidez.

Vaya susto que se daría al darse cuenta que había sido afectado por la babosa Change.

* * *

—Listo, desde aquí dudo que nos encuentren.—Afirmó la chica de cabello rosa, algo agotada por la carrera.

El topoide y el troll se miraron entre ellos. El segundo hablando de primero.—¿Qué haces aquí, Por?

—¿Porqué nos ayudaste?—Dijo el más bajo.

Danna sonrió, tan altiva y confiada como de costumbre.—Digamos que, aunque no sea la persona más ética de toda Bajoterra, sí sé reconocer cuando debo devolverle la ayuda a alguien. Tómenlo como un "ahora estamos a mano".

—La babosa que usaste.—Dijo Zane analizando la situación.—Es una del cambio, ¿verdad?

Por asintió.—Así es. Y si preguntas como la conseguí, digamos que es una larga historia. Pero eh, soy una ex-ladrona, ¿recuerdas? Tengo mis métodos.

—¿Hace cuanto que la tienes?—Volvió a cuestionar el Troll, esperanzado de que fuera la misma babosa que había afectado a Eli y Trixie.

—Hace como un mes, cuando los avistamientos de estas pequeñas comenzaron.—Respondió con simpleza. Kord se decepcionó, era imposible que fuera la misma babosa, había sido mucho tiempo antes de cuando el Shane y la pelirroja fueron afectados.—¿Buscaban a alguna en particular?

Pronto afirmó con la cabeza.—Sí. A la que afectó a nuestros amigos, solo la misma babosa que los cambió puede ser capaz de regresarlos a la normalidad.

Un silencio decaído se hizo presente. Ahora estaban igual que al principio.

Danna se percató de su estado deprimido y suspiró. Le había pasado una loca idea por la mente, y ahora planeaba decirla. Quizá se arrepentiría después, pero ni modo. Devolver un favor, es devolver un favor.—Puedo ayudarlos chicos. El tiempo que he pasado con esta pequeña me ha hecho aprender mucho de sus habilidades. Puedo encontrar a la babosa que afectó a sus amigos, si ustedes quieren, claro.

El topoide sonrió de oreja a oreja.—¡Eso haría al magnífico Pronto muy feliz!

—Gracias, Danna.—Dijo el muy aliviado Troll.—Ahora solo falta encontrar a Eli y...un momento...¿y Tracy?

Los dos miembros de la Banda Shane miraron a su alrededor.—¡Creí que veía detrás de nosotros!—Exclamó Pronto.

—Ay, no...

* * *

Eli se trataba de zafar de la telaraña con la que estaba atado desde hace varias horas. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de soltarle un puñetazo a Twist por haberlo dejado tirado en el vagón amarrado, amordazado y tirado en el piso como si fuera un simple costal de papas. ¿¡Había sido mucho pedir que lo soltara con la promesa de que no iba a escapar?!

Aporreó la cabeza en el piso un par de veces, fastidiado. Se preguntaba que harían sus amigos. ¿Estarían bien?

¿Trixie estaría bien?

Sintió su rostro arder tras esa última pregunta formulada para él mismo. Últimamente pensamientos de preocupación con respecto a la pelirroja-ahora pelirrojo- le venían de repente en los momentos más inesperados. Aquellos pensamientos estando ahí, solo, impotente, incapaz de saber si ella estaría o no a salvo, lo hacían sentirse inútil.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dándose cuenta de lo irónico de la vida. Ahora ella era una damisela en apuros. Y no se sentía del todo bien. No era agradable ser una chica delicada en un mundo de batallas constantes. Pero de seguro que para Trixie aquello no era problema. La pelirroja era fuerte, valiente, decidida, era una mujer maravillosa sin lugar a dudas.

Él como mujer, era un desastre total.

Apenas la volviera a ver, se aseguraría de pedirle perdón por todas las tonterías que le había dicho en el pasado.

—¡Ellie!

Y como si su deseo hubiese sido escuchado, vio a "Tracy" entrar al vagón con una expresión de alegría en el rostro. Lo primero que hizo fue arrodillarse junto al Shane, quitándole la venda que lo privaba de su lenguaje y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Eli correspondió como pudo, pues aún estaba atado.—Me alegra tanto que estés a salvo...

—A mí también.—Musitó ella, sin soltar el cálido gesto.

De pronto, ambos escucharon una serie de aplausos sarcásticos que resonaron por todo el lugar. Twist aplaudía con una sonrisa sacarrona en la cara.—Voy a llorar, de verdad. Mejor historia de amor que crepúsculo y el Titanic juntos.

Soltándose sonrojado del agarre, Tracy fulminó con la mirada al rubio.—Cállate, alacrán. ¿Porqué me has traído hasta ella?

—Trix, no quiero que enloquezcas pero...a partir de ahora vamos a trabajar con él.—Murmuró el Shane respondiendo por el rubio, de forma que solo Sting pudiera escucharlo.

—¿¡Qué?!—Se alarmó el chico.—¿¡Trabajar con este falso, escorpión, mentiroso, traidor, embustero, oxigenado, hijo de su babosa madre?! ¡Ni loca...digo, loco! ¡Te mintió...digo, mintió a Eli! ¡No podemos confiar en él!

Twist rió de por bajo.—Vaya, cuanto amor hacia mi persona. Veo que mi reputación me precede.—Escupió con ironía.

—¡Tú te callas complejo de villano barato de película Disney!—Gritó Sting, luego regresó su vista al Shane.—Dime que esto es una broma...

La azabache negó.—Quisiera pero no...confía en mí, por favor. Escucha lo que tenemos que decirte y te darás cuenta que esto no es tan mala idea.

—Yo...—Calló unos instantes, lo meditó internamente unos segundos. No confiaba en Twist, en absoluto. Pero sí confiaba en Eli y en su buen juicio. Así que tendría que esperanzarse de la segunda afirmación.—Está bien, los escucharé.

El Shane sonrió, conmovido de la fe ciega que Trixie, a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo en él.—Gracias...—Miró fijamente a Twist, que seguía con sus aires de divo.—Ahora, si no te importa, podrías desatarme. Créeme que no es nada cómodo no poder mover ni siquiera los dedos.

* * *

La mente de Burpy era un revoltijo. Veía todo obscuro, lo que le decía que tenía los ojos cerrados. Por alguna razón, no podía moverse, ni hacer ningún sonido. Se sentía extraña, muy extraña.

Recordó los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos antes de perder conciencia. Recordó una voz femenina gritando que la Banda Shane se tirara al suelo. La babosa infierno, al estar en el hombro de Kord, salió disparada hacia adelante por la repentina acción de este. Cayendo muy cerca de la ubicación de aquel hombre al que llamaban "Caballero".

También contempló de cerca el destello. En realidad, no solo lo vio, si no que también fue cubierto por este.

Solo que, a diferencia del hombre que quedó inconsciente, Burpy tan solo se aturdió. La babosa se asustó, si no estaba del todo equivocada, había sido afectada por "Change". Y tal como había pasado con su dueño, seguro que ella también pasaría por algún cambio.

Cuando volvió a recuperar la calma, no había nadie a su alrededor. La Banda Shane se había dispersado. Tan solo estaba el cazarrecompensas en el piso. Parpadeó un par de veces y se alejó a rápidos saltos del lugar en busca de sus amigos.

Hasta que, a unos cuantos metros, se desplomó en el terroso piso de la cueva.

A lo mejor, por su condición de babosa, el efecto de Change había tardado más en surgir.

Pero al final, lo había hecho.

—Uh...—Murmuró. Aunque, se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba rara. Muy diferente a como la recordaba.

Pudo abrir por fin los ojos. Y lo primero que hizo fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza, que había comenzado a dolerle.

—¿¡Ah?!—Exclamó asustada. Cayó en cuenta de lo que "llevarse una mano a la cabeza" significaba...

...tenía una _mano_.

Y ese solo fue el principio del sin fin del sorpresas que estaba por darse.

* * *

 ** _Antes de que me digan: "¡Viiiiit, Burpy es hombre!" créanme que la he dejado como mujer no porque esté 100% segura de que es chica..._** ** _Pienso emparejarla con alguien más adelante, y pues como en este fic no tengo planeado escribir yaoi, decidí hacer a nuestra querida babosa infierno señorita c:_**

 ** _Sé que dejé muchas dudas al aire en este capítulo B) Pronto serán respondidas B)_**

 ** _Y no, no emparejaré a Eli con Burpy para quien se le haya cruzado por la cabeza xD_**

 ** _¿O tal vez sí? e.é_**

 ** _¡Y les traigo buenas noticias! Las actualizaciones ahora solo dudaran una semana 7w7r_**

 ** _¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Algún tomatazo al judas-oxigenado-complejo de villano Disney por haber interrumpido un hermoso momento Elixie? Cualquier cosa será bien recibida. Su escritora off_** ~ ** _._**

 ** _Vitalka_** ~


	7. Capítulo 6: No todo es lo que parece

_**¡Yay! Primera vez que actualizo en menos de diez días, ¡soy tan feliz! (?)**_

 ** _Nada más para mantenerlos al tanto, ya tengo pensado en mi loca cabeza como terminar este fic. Solo falta pasar los últimos capítulos a Word para corregir errores, lo cual va a ser un problema...porque mañana mandan a formatear la compu y no sé cuando la devuelvan xD_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le dieron y le siguen dando a la historia. Al final, respondí los comentarios dentro de las notas de autor. Una sugerencia hecha por PM por uno de los lectores ;)_**

 ** _Los dejo con el siguiente cap, que lo disfruten._**

 **Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener. Y para sembrar la semilla del Elixie en sus corazones (?)

 **Nota:** En este fic, Burpy es de género femenino.

* * *

 _La mente de Burpy era un revoltijo. Cuando volvió a recuperar la calma, no había nadie a su alrededor. La Banda Shane se había dispersado. Tan solo estaba el cazarrecompensas en el piso. Parpadeó un par de veces y se alejó a rápidos saltos del lugar en busca de sus amigos._

 _Hasta que, a unos cuantos metros, se desplomó en el terroso piso de la cueva._

 _A lo mejor, por su condición de babosa, el efecto de Change había tardado más en surgir._

 _Pero al final, lo había hecho._

 _—Uh...—Murmuró. Aunque, se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba rara. Muy diferente a como la recordaba._

 _Pudo abrir por fin los ojos. Y lo primero que hizo fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza, que había comenzado a dolerle._

 _—¿¡Ah?!—Exclamó asustada. Cayó en cuenta de lo que "llevarse una mano a la cabeza" significaba..._

 _...tenía una mano._

 _Y ese solo fue el principio del sin fin del sorpresas que estaba por darse._

 **Capítulo 6**

 ** _No todo es lo que parece_**

Si había algo que molestaba a Trixie Sting como nadie tenía idea, era que alguien a quien ella le había tendido la mano, le jalara el pie. Que alguien a quien le había dado un plato de comida, le terminara robando toda la despensa de su casa. Ese sentido figurado podía transliterarse a una frase más clara: aprovechamiento de su confianza.

¿Más corto aún?: traición.

Y es que Sting no era rencorosa, en lo más mínimo. Había logrado perdonar a mucha gente que había hecho cosas mucho peores que traicionarla. Como el abandono de sus padres, o que Blakk asesinara a William Shane. Es solo que...la traición...aunque lograra perdonarla, le era muy difícil olvidarla.

Así que, cuando Eli le contó la "fabulosa" idea de trabajar junto con Twist, se le había cruzado por la cabeza propinarle una cachetada al Shane por siquiera sugerir semejante estupidez. ¡Eli estaba loco! ¡¿Qué no recordaba que trabajaba para Blakk?

Suspiró. No podía hacer nada más. Solo resignarse y confiar en las palabras del azabache.—Entonces...Ellie, alacrán, ¿a dónde se supone que estamos yendo?

Twist fulminó a Tracy con la mirada, bastante harto de los constantes insultos hacia su persona.—Pues déjame explicarte, _rojito bipolar_ —pinchó burlesco—que los estoy guiando a nada más y nada menos que la parte más profunda de las cavernas.

—Dice que es donde está la mayor cantidad de agua obscura.—Siguió Ellie.—Y donde hay mucha agua obscura, es muy probable que habrá alguna babosa del cambio.

Sting entrecerró los ojos, mirando al rubio sin dejar de avanzar.—¿Estás segura que _este_ está de nuestro lado?

El secuaz de Blakk rió con sorna.—De tu lado o no, rojito, soy una gran oportunidad para que encuentren la solución a sus problemas.—Tras decir esto, Tracy y Ellie casi pudieron asegurar haber visto su semblante entristecer.—Además...necesito darle la babosa al doctor Thadeus antes que El Caballero...— _"O nunca podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi padre; alejarme de los problemas..."_ , añadió para sí.—Así que no tendría porque traicionarlos.

Fue la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que Eli escuchó palabras sinceras de la boca del rubio.

Trixie sonrió. Dentro de sí misma, quería creer que dentro de ese duro y frió exterior, dentro de ese odio y deseos de venganza que aún mantenía el chico hacia los Shane, existía una persona de buenos sentimientos.—¿Sabes, Twist? Creo que me adelanté al juzgarte, no pareces tan mal tipo.

El rubio alzó una ceja.—¿Te me estás poniendo sentimental, rojito bipolar?

—¡Arg, muérete judas!—Gritó la que por dentro era mujer enojada. Y se enfadó aún más al ver a su oyente reír.—Tarado...

Eli parpadeó un par de veces. Por un momento, creyó ver cambiar la común actitud arisca de Trixie hacia Twist por un comportamiento más dócil y esperanzado. Lo cual era bueno, ¿no? Ella siempre está dando segundas oportunidades a los demás, y él también creía firmemente que Twist tenía madera para reformarse...

Entonces...¿porqué sintió una incomodidad en el estómago cuando ella le habló con...amabilidad? Le había hablado como se dirigía a él. O bueno, como se dirigía antes de la época que comenzaron a pelearse sin ningún sentido aparente. Había sido extraño...se había sentido extraño. Una parte dentro de él no toleraba muy bien la idea de que Trixie Sting fuera amable con otro chico que no fuera él.

Al menos, en seguida había retomado su típica postura "castigo con látigo al alacrán".

Pero...eso no dejaba de lado porque se había incomodado tanto.

Frunció el ceño, las dudas no le gustaban. Caminó firmemente para adelantarse.—Apresúrense, el tiempo apremia.—Sentenció cortante. Twist tan solo le dedicó una porción de indiferencia, al parecer, ya se le había pasado su "interés" por "la" Shane. Aunque Trixie, que se encontraba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, le sorprendió un poco el repentino cambio de actitud en Eli. Tan impropio de él...

* * *

—¡Nos vamos a buscar a Ellie y Tracy! ¡Luego continuamos con lo de la babosa!

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Primero vamos a por la babosa, en el camino nos encontraremos con ellos! ¡No son unos niños, Pronto!

Danna miraba con expresión de hartazgo la discusión de ya casi diez minutos entre el troll y el topoide. Era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran a los manotazos, parecían dos viejas de supermercado peleando por el último kilo de zanahorias. La joven de cabello rosa, casi quería dispararse en los oídos de tan cansada que estaba de escuchar sus gritos.

—¡Mi maravillosa idea es mejor que la tuya! ¡El increíble Pronto nunca falla en na-

Una tejedora atravesándolos a los dos los calló de inmediato.—Ah...mucho mejor. Silencio, hermoso y dulce silencio.—Comentó Por, mientras parecía deleitarse de las miradas asustadas de sus acompañantes, quienes habían sido tomados de sorpresa por su ataque.—Ahora, ¿listos para planear alguna estrategia como gente civilizada?

Ambos asintieron, casi mecánicamente.—Sí.—Dijeron al unísono.

La ex-ladrona sonrió de lado.—Perfecto, en ese caso, lo primero será planificar punto por punto que haremos a partir de ahora. Y muchachos, si no es mucho pedir, no quiero ni un grito más...—Añadió "tranquila" pero en el trasfondo de sus palabras se veía que era una amenaza de proporciones épicas.

 _"Si vuelven a gritar, los atravesaré con una demoledora"_ , era el término correcto.

El topoide tragó saliva, nervioso.—C-claro D-Danna, ese no será ningún- ¡OH POR LAS BABOSAS, ¿QUÉ ES ESO?!

—¡Pronto, acaba de decir que no gritemos!—Regañó Kord.—¡Rayos, ahora yo también estoy gritando! ¿¡Ves lo que provocas?!

Sin embargo, el troll cesó sus correcciones tras ver como Por y Pronto miraban atónitos algo, o más bien alguien, detrás de él. Una figura, encorvada y cubierta con lo que parecía ser una manta improvisada, avanzaba a paso lento hacia ellos.

Danna le apuntó con su lanzadora.—¿¡Qué o quién eres tú y qué es lo que quieres?—La figura se quedó quieta, sin responder.—¡He dicho quién...!—Entonces, aquella persona se descubrió el rostro. Al instante, la morena reconoció de quién se trataba.—Pero que...

Pronto y Kord tampoco tardaron más de tres segundos en reconocer a aquel hombre.

—¿Cómo podré agradecer lo que me has hecho, Danny?—Preguntó con voz rasposa y sarcástica. Canoso, arrugado y desgastado. Aquel sujeto con aspecto de "anciano" respondía al sobrenombre de "El Caballero". La babosa del cambio le había adelantado cincuenta años, y se encontraba de todo, menos feliz con tal afección.

* * *

Burpy llevaba más de media hora "caminando". Porque sí, no podía saltar. ¡Porque se había convertido en una humana! Tenía el cabello naranja, por encima de los hombros, y con un mechón amarillo del lado izquierdo. Sus ojos eran rojos y su piel bronceada. Era de estatura promedio, como la de Trixie, y aunque ya tenía más de veinte años en edad babosa, ahora aparentaba ser solo una adolescente.

Lo que era peor: no podía hablar.

Estaba sola, confundida, perdida y no tenía ni idea de como utilizar ese nuevo cuerpo.

Intentó recordar algunas frases con las que se comunicaban los humanos.—H-Ho...la...s-soy...Bur...—Por más que trataba, articular oraciones era más difícil de lo que parecía. No estaba acostumbrada a tener tales cuerdas vocales.—S-soy...Burpy...

Sonrió para sí misma, al menos podía pronunciar su nombre.

Escuchó unas voces y pasos acercándose hasta su posición. Miró a su alrededor confundida, tenía que esconderse. Lo cual no le resultaría nada fácil, pues ahora medía más de metro y medio y no unos escasos centímetros como con su cuerpo anterior. Miró una parte hundida en la pared, no era muy grande, pero si tenía suerte lograría colarse ahí y pasar desapercibida para quienes sea que estuviesen viniendo.

* * *

—¿Ya llegamos?—Preguntó Tracy por octava vez.

Twist exhaló, harto.—Veo que la paciencia no es uno de tus dones, rojito.

El pelirrojo gruñó con fastidio.—¡Pues la honestidad no es uno de los tuyos!

—Chicos, silencio.—Calló Ellie.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Shane!—Exclamó Sting indignada.—¿¡Te estás poniendo del lado de él?

Eli negó un tanto distraído, pues al parecer se estaba concentrando en algo más importante.—Creo que hay alguien cerca de nosotros...—Susurró.—Escuché un ruido más adelante...

Tanto Twist como Tracy entendieron a donde quería llegar. Los tres prepararon sus lanzadoras poniéndose a la defensiva. El rubio tomó la delantera.—Vayan detrás de mí, si son los flagelos les diré que los he tomado a ambos como rehenes...

Los intercambiados de género asintieron.

Poco a poco, fueron avanzando preparados para encontrarse con alguno de los seguidores de Blakk. Twist no había bajado la lanzadora en ningún momento y seguía apuntando hacia al frente, como un policía. Trixie y Eli lo seguían a paso lento, esperanzados de que la imaginación de Shane le hubiera jugado mal y no hubiese nadie delante de ellos.

Al poco rato, el rubio frenó. Bajando el arma y riendo de por bajo.—Creo que tanto tiempo en la obscuridad te está afectando, bonita.—Bromeó.

Pero Ellie estaba seguro de que había alguien observándolos.—No lo creo. Es más, ahora mismo tengo la sensación de que nos están vigilando.—Trixie ya iba a responder que a lo mejor se había equivocado cuando el Shane la interrumpió.—¡Hay alguien detrás de ti, Twist!

El trigueño, más rápido que lento, volvió a desenfundar su arma y apuntar a donde la chica había señalado.—¡Ni se te ocurra atacar!—Ordenó, viendo como una persona se encontraba escondida en una parte hundida en la pared.—Sal de ahí inmediatamente...—Dijo con tono amenazador.

Sting también apuntó con su lanzadora.—Ya lo oíste, sal de ahí.—Apoyó.

La/él joven azabache, tan solo miraba atentamente la escena. Vio como una joven, de cabello naranja y piel bronceada salía de aquel escondite. Por unos segundos, para Eli le era completamente desconocida la identidad de la chica. Aunque, tras verla un poco mejor, algo extraño ocurrió...le había resultado familiar.

* * *

 ** _Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la nueva sección dentro de la historia para responder reviews:_**

Miss Gianval: **_¡Me alegra que mi comedia te guste! ¿Y en serio te gusta el Burpy x Eli? 7w7 Yo una vez leí un fic en inglés de ellos dos xD ¡No me juzgues! (?) ¡Gracias por comentar!_**

Conuk: _**Pues sí, en parte tu comentario fue el que me motivó a dar el "sí" definitivo para ponerla como mujer ^^ ¡Saludos a ti también!**_

LaDiosaYenapa: **_¡Hola camarada! ¡Un gusto leerte por aquí de nuevo! Es genial ver que la historia aún te saque varias risas ;) ¡Me motiva a continuar escribiendo! Un abrazo._**

Angela Li Marvell : **_¡Angelita! Como siempre, un gusto verte por mis historias ^^ Y pues, con respecto al género de Burpy, la puse como mujer porque pienso emparejarla con un personaje más adelante. Y para no hacer yaoi, fui contra mis instintos de creer que es hombre y la puse como señorita xD_**

Sleep Illusion: **_TTwTT ¡Muchas gracias por los cumplidos! Es genial ver que desvelarse para escribir nuevo cap valga la pena jaja ¿Y ves anime? ¡OMG! ¡Chócalas compañera otaku!_**

La loca chora : **_Jeje, sí. Lo confieso, Burpy va a sufrir un poquito en este fic. Saludos ^^_**

Slayer: _**¿En serio te gustó como chica? ¡Pues que bien! Al final resulta que haberla puesto como mujer fue bien recibido.**_

 ** _Y bueno chicos, ya saben. Cualquier otra duda, sugerencia, pregunta u opinión, ¡son libres de hacerlo! Un cálido abrazo a todos, los leo en una semana._**

 ** _Vitalka_** ~


	8. Capítulo 7: Dudas, celos e inseguridades

_**¡Holis! Rompiendo mi récord de actualización con tan solo cuatro días *shora***_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos, mi gato, mi...**_

 _ **Perdón, perdón, me desvié del tema xD Mejor los dejo con el capítulo, que, desde el título, prometerá MUCHO salseo 7w7r**_

 **Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener. Y para sembrar la semilla del Elixie en sus corazones (?)

 **Nota:** En este fic, Burpy es de género femenino.

 **Nota 2:** En este cap he decidido ponerle nombre al Caballero. Porque me cansé que nada más lo llamarán con ese sobrenombre xD **_Trevor Devall_** será su nombre "real" (dentro de este fic). Así se llama el actor que le da voz en el doblaje original y me gustó el nombre para nuestro cazarrecompenzas favorito. Es, no sé, sexy (?)

* * *

 _Pero Ellie estaba seguro de que había alguien observándolos.—No lo creo. Es más, ahora mismo tengo la sensación de que nos están vigilando.—Trixie ya iba a responder que a lo mejor se había equivocado cuando el Shane la interrumpió.—¡Hay alguien detrás de ti, Twist!_

 _El trigueño, más rápido que lento, volvió a desenfundar su arma y apuntar a donde la chica había señalado.—¡Ni se te ocurra atacar!—Ordenó, viendo como una persona se encontraba escondida en una parte hundida en la pared.—Sal de ahí inmediatamente...—Dijo con tono amenazador._

 _Sting también apuntó con su lanzadora.—Ya lo oíste, sal de ahí.—Apoyó._

 _La/él joven azabache, tan solo miraba atentamente la escena. Vio como una joven, de cabello naranja y piel bronceada salía de aquel escondite. Por unos segundos, para Eli le era completamente desconocida la identidad de la chica. Aunque, tras verla un poco mejor, algo extraño ocurrió...le había resultado familiar._

 **Capítulo 7**

 _ **Dudas, celos e inseguridades**_

—De acuerdo mocosa, ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?—Preguntó de forma brusca Twist. La chica tan solo comenzó a balbucear palabras incompletas, lo que le enfureció.—¡Deja de tratar de verme la cara y responde!

—¡Espera!—Expresó Eli de repente, interponiéndose entre el arma del secuaz de Blakk y la joven de cabello naranja.—Creo que la conozco...—Luego, dirigió su vista a Tracy.—La _conocemos_ , a decir verdad...

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.—¿Conocerla?—Preguntó confundido.—¡No la había visto en mi vida!

A pesar de la negativa, "la" Shane no pensaba rendirse.—Yo creo que sí.—Giró su rostro hacia la recién encontrada, mirándola detenidamente. Tal vez era una locura, pero valía la pena intentar...—¿Burpy?

Y una sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro de la nombrada.

* * *

Danna estaba estática, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. ¡El dichoso cazarrecompenzas lucía como un abuelo recién salido del asilo para un día de campo! _"Vaya suerte la del tipo"_ , pensó. En realidad, creyó que nada más cambiaría de color de cabello, o que le crecería un brazo extra...pero envejecer hasta parecer una uva pasa...eso era nuevo.

Y gracioso.

Tanto, que no se contuvo una sonrisa de lado socarrona.—Esto salió mejor de lo que me esperaba. ¿Le traigo una papilla, señor _Trevor Devall_?

—¡Silencio, Por!—Calló molesto. En primera, por el insulto respecto a su "peculiar" aspecto. Y en segunda, porque la chica había utilizado su nombre real. Cosa que él odiaba.—Sabes que detesto que me recuerdes la época en que trabajamos...juntos...

Kord y Pronto cruzaron miradas. El troll arqueó una ceja.—¿Trabajar juntos?

La de cabello rosa suspiró.—Larga historia.—Devolvió su vista hacia " _Trevor Devall_ ", o El Caballero para los amigos.—Con respecto a ti, creí que habías dicho que ya no trabajarías para Blakk.

—Si no fueras tan impulsiva y fueras un poco más observadora, _como yo._ —Afirmó, con un deje de molestia.—Te habrías dado cuenta de que he estado trabajando para el doctor con el trasfondo de ayudar a La Banda Shane.

Pronto soltó un _"Já"_ , sarcástico.—Ay sí, como no. ¿Y tú helado de que sabor lo quieres?

—¡Es verdad!—Exclamó intentando explicarse.—La última vez que nos vimos, sentí que quede debiendo demasiado a Eli Shane y sus compañeros. Soy un hombre honrado, de palabra, tiendo a pagar los favores que me hacen...

—Eres un cazarrecompenzas...¿eso es ser honrado?—Preguntó irónica Danna, con una ceja alzada.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.—Contestó algo ofendido.—Que sea bueno en lo que hago no me vuelve una persona falta de escrúpulos y moral, como el doctor Thaddeus.—Continuó.—Ahora mismo, sé exactamente donde se encuentra la babosa que afectó a Eli y Trixie...

El troll abrió la boca sorprendido.—¿Cómo sabes que ellos...?

Sonrió de lado.—Son muy evidentes, fue fácil de averiguar.—Luego, regresó su vista a Por.—Así que...si me vuelves a la normalidad, prometo que a partir de ahora ayudaré a La Banda Shane sin tapaderas.—Suspiró.— Después de todo, Blakk ya sospechaba de mi fachada...no tengo nada que perder...

Danna lo miró desconfiada.—Tienes una labia increíble, Devall. ¿Cómo sé que no estás tratando de tomarnos el pelo...?

—Oh, querida...—Dijo sonriente.—Después de tanto tiempo conociéndome, deberías saber que como caballero, siempre cumplo mis promesas.—Puso cara seria, y se dirigió hacia los tres presentes.—Les prometo que, una vez me devuelvan a mi edad, los ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

* * *

La pequeña parte de las Cavernas Obscuras donde se encontraban Eli y compañía quedó en total silencio cuando el Shane formuló la pregunta que sugería que, la joven de cabellos naranjas frente a ellos, era nada más y nada menos que su querida Babosa Infierno. Las reacciones boquiabiertas no se hicieron esperar, pero cuando "Burpy" asintió sin borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro desde que Ellie pronunció su nombre, tuvieron que dar por sentado que aquella joven era, de alguna manera, la babosa favorita del azabache.

Tracy aún no salía de su asombro.—E-esto es...impresionante...—Titubeó el pelirrojo.—Una cosa es un cambio de color,un cambio de sonido, gravedad, o de poderes. ¡I-incluso un cambio de género!—Hizo una referencia indirecta hacia ella.—P-pero un cambio de especie...de...babosa a humana...

—C-Change...—Tartamudeó Burpy, pues aún no comprendía del todo como debía hablar.—C-Caballero y...yo...

Eli encajó lo que su babosa quería decir.—Por supuesto. Cuando el disparo lo alcanzó también debió afectarte a ti. Seguro estabas cerca, ¿no?—Preguntó preocupado.

La de ojos rojos volvió a asentir.—M-mi...cuerpo...

—Lo sé, Burpy. Lo sé.—Interrumpió el Shane, poniendo amablemente una mano sobre su hombro.—Te ayudaremos a volver a la normalidad. Tranquila, ¿vale?

Twist miraba un tanto asqueado la escena, tanto sentimentalismo comenzaba a hartarle.—Bueno, si ya terminaron de contarse los últimos chismes de la moda, par de amiguitas, podemos seguir con el trabajo, ¿no creen?

—Por supuesto.—Dijo Ellie.—Estábamos yendo al rincón con más agua obscura de todas las cavernas, donde se supone que hay más posibilidad de encontrar una Babosa del Cambio.—Explicó rápidamente.—Ahora que estás aquí, y que también fuiste afectada, supongo que tendrás que acompañarnos.

Una sonrisa de la joven bronceada no se hizo esperar.—¡Sí!—Contestó con simpleza, bastante contenta de al fin estar de nuevo con su dueño.

Así, el rubio ex-traidor volvió a tomar el mando de la misión, caminando sin ningún otro miramiento para retomar su camino hacia el lugar donde se estaban dirigiendo minutos antes. Eli y Burpy lo siguieron de cerca desde atrás, la última, pegándose al lado izquierdo de su lanzador. Para la babosa, era extraño tener que conformarse con seguirlo desde un lado, en lugar de estar en su hombro como ya se había vuelto costumbre. Pero bueno, pensó que quejas en ese momento no se necesitaban. No era como si Eli la fuera a cargar por su simple comodidad.

Tan encerrados estaban cada uno de los tres adelantados en sus pensamientos, que no notaban como cierto pelirrojo miraba al Shane y a la babosa ahora humana con cierta...incomodidad. No era que le molestara que Eli se haya preocupado por ella, al contrario, Trixie se comportaría así si la situación fuera al revés y fuese una de sus babosas la que se hubiera transformado. Es solo que...Eli quería mucho a Burpy.

Y ahora Burpy era humana. Como Trixie.

Había una chica, humana, a la que Eli quería mucho, justo a un lado de él. Y ella siguiéndoles de cerca desde atrás.

La cosa se había puesto rara.

* * *

Danna exhaló aire.—¿Preparado?—Le preguntó al cazarrecompenzas, que estaba frente a ella. La ex-ladrona le apuntaba con su lanzadora, una Babosa del Cambio en el interior de esta, lista para ser lanzada.

—Hazlo.

Y con esa sencilla respuesta, la chica disparó. Como se había visto en ocasiones anteriores, luego del impacto una luz cegadora cubrió a Devall. Pronto, Kord y la de cabello rosa desviaron la vista a causa de la fuerte luminosidad. El azabache pudo sentir como su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad.

Cuando volvieron a mirar, el hombre de sesenta y tantos años de segundos atrás, estaba convertido de nueva cuenta en el joven conocido como "El Caballero". La teoría de William Shane se comprobó entonces, si el objeto afectado por una Change volvía a entrar en contacto con la misma, el efecto se revertiría.

El troll cayó en cuenta de cuanto les beneficiaba haber comprobado la hipótesis del libro.—Esto sin duda, es un gran paso.—Comentó sonriente.

* * *

 ** _Uuuuh *pone cara picarona*, parece que alguien está celosa~_**

 _ **Lo que me recuerda, aunque Burpy sea humana, ¿Trixie no estaría pensando en zoofilia? XD**_

 _ **Oh well, ¡it's review time! (?)**_

TrueLovenik13 **_Lo sé, es un tanto raro manejarla como chica pero supongo que es original, je. ¡Gracias por comentar!_**

LaDiosaYenapa **_Pos ya ves como vuela el tiempo :'3 Aquí te traigo más dosis de salseo pa' que aguantes la semana :v No se aceptan cambios ni devoluciones -inserte voz de comercial aquí plz-_**

Valkiria **_¡Disculpa por arruinarte el crush! xD Pero es que moría de ganas por poner a alguien como viejito y El Caballero salió sorteado :'v Y Burpy es Uke por los siglos de los siglos -0-/_**

Miss Gianval _**Lo sé, hago sufrir mucho a judas :'c ¡Nah! Se lo merece xD (Aún no perdono su traición (?))**_

Conuk **_¡Gracias! ^^ Me alegra que el fic te parezca divertido, ese es mi objetivo principal, jeje._**

NAT AND ASH **_¡Ay, lo sé! Atraigo lectores sepsis como tú B) (uy, ya se me subieron los humos a la cabeza xD) ¡Muchas gracias por los halagos! Animan a seguir escribiendo._**

Sleep Illusion **_¡Chica, tus comentarios siempre me ponen de un humor estupendo! En serio, es fantástico ver que desde el principio y hasta ahora aún continúas leyéndome :') ¡Y para nada eres mala lectora! ¡Eres de las mejores que tengo! ^^_**

Aist MoonSun **_¡Yep! ¡Nuestra babosa naranja preferida ya está aquí! Y como sexy humana, ¿qué más pedir? B)_**

Ashley **_¡Oh! Pues mucho gusto Ashley, un gusto tenerte por aquí ^^ Y bueno, yo tampoco era muy fan de los gender bender, pero supongo que intentar algo nuevo de vez en cuando resulta divertido, jeje. ¡Gracias, me alegra que te guste!_**

 ** _Eso es todo, mis Elixie's fans, los dejo. Tengo que arreglar mi cuarto, ¡yay! -sarcasmo mode: ON-_**

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	9. Capítulo 8: Unidos, ahora o nunca

**_¡No, no, no, no! ¡No voy a abandonar a esta historia! Sí, sé que me fui por muuuucho tiempo (meses a decir verdad), pero no es porque yo quisiera si no que la situación aquí en casa (vida real ataca de nuevo) ha estado un poco complicada. Aunque, ¡mis hermosos lectores me dan la fuerza que necesito para salir de mi hiatus y casi muerte! xD_**

 ** _A ustedes va dedicado exclusivamente este capítulo:_ _Genocida, ElPoderYenapa, TrueLovenik13 , Conuk , Music Gianval , Angela Li Marvell, La loca chora, Chile, 0000, Sleep Illusion y ahsokatano-13._** ** _Chicos, de verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Creo que su apoyo fue la principal razón que me motivó para no abandonar el fic. ¡Espero que disfruten continuar la historia después de un buen rato de pausa! Yo sí que lo he hecho :P_**

 **Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener. Y para sembrar la semilla del Elixie en sus corazones (?)

 **Nota:** En este fic, Burpy es de género femenino.

* * *

 _Danna exhaló aire.—¿Preparado?—Le preguntó al cazarrecompenzas, que estaba frente a ella. La ex-ladrona le apuntaba con su lanzadora, una Babosa del Cambio en el interior de esta, lista para ser lanzada._

 _—Hazlo._

 _Y con esa sencilla respuesta, la chica disparó. Como se había visto en ocasiones anteriores, luego del impacto una luz cegadora cubrió a Devall. Pronto, Kord y la de cabello rosa desviaron la vista a causa de la fuerte luminosidad. El azabache pudo sentir como su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad._

 _Cuando volvieron a mirar, el hombre de sesenta y tantos años de segundos atrás, estaba convertido de nueva cuenta en el joven conocido como "El Caballero". La teoría de William Shane se comprobó entonces, si el objeto afectado por una Change volvía a entrar en contacto con la misma, el efecto se revertiría._

 _El troll cayó en cuenta de cuanto les beneficiaba haber comprobado la hipótesis del libro.—Esto sin duda, es un gran paso.—Comentó sonriente._

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Unidos, ahora o nunca**

—Mocosa, pelirrojo histérico, y...babosa-humana rara o lo que sea que seas...—Dijo Twist con cierta extrañeza al final.—Ahora más que nunca pongan atención, estamos cerca de la base de Blakk.

Trixie frunció el ceño ante las ofensas.—Pudiste solo decir que andábamos cerca.—Luego, regresó su vista hacia la chica de pelo azul y Burpy, quienes parecían platicar amenamente un par de pasos detrás suyo.—Ellie, ¿has oído?

—¿Eh?—Indagó.—Sí, sí, claro. Escuché a la perfección.—Luego, regresó su vista a la chica de pelo naranja. —Entonces...¿es peor cambiar de género, o de especie?

La ex-babosa rió de por bajo.—D-de especie.

Beatrice apretó los puños, seguía sin comprender porque le molestaba ver a Eli hablar de manera tan cercana con Burpy. Es decir, no era que antes no lo hubiese hecho. Solo que ahora era un humano, una...chica. Era extraño ver a Eli mirar con tanto cariño a una chica que no fuese ella. Aunque...hacia tiempo que había dejado de mirarla de esa forma. Desde que habían comenzado sus extrañas discusiones.

—Llegamos.—Anunció el rubio. Y los cuatro miraron a lo lejos una especie de campamento científico muy bien equipado. En el medio, había una especie de Jaula, con cuatro babosas dentro de ella.—Las Change...—Musitó asombrado.

—Blakk debió haberlas capturado.—Concluyó la Shane con temor. Solo para mirar como una más de aquellas babosas era traída por uno de los secuaces de Thaddeus en una jaula más pequeña, solo para ser puesta luego en la jaula de en medio, junto a las otras cuatro.—¿Qué es..lo que planea hacer...?

El trigueño entrecerró los ojos.—Por lo que escuché, planea cambiar todo el orden natural en Bajoterra. Liberar el caos, pero a gran escala, con una especie de aparato de ondas.—Twist estaba bastante decepcionado, el doctor había conseguido capturar varias babosas de cambio. De nada le serviría su ayuda ahora, su gran oportunidad para renunciar a su trabajo de secuaz se había ido entre sus manos...maldijo para sus adentros su inutilidad.

—Entonces...lo que nos pasó a nosotros y lo que ha estado pasando últimamente, ¿ocurriría en toda la ciudad, pero a gran escala?—Cuestionó Sting, solo para ver que el rubio asentía.—Eso sería...¡una catástrofe total! Blakk alteraría todas las leyes conocidas en unos cuantos parpadeos.

—A menos que lo detengamos.—Dijo Ellie con confianza, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, quien se sobresaltó un tanto ante el repentino tacto.—Bien, Sting, ahora más que nunca necesitaremos estar unidos para idear un gran plan.—Le dijo muy de cerca, pues con las babosas ya capturadas por Thaddeus, era cuestión de tiempo para que Twist de nuevo se pusiera en su contra, por lo que solo quedaba estar muy atento para evitar más sorpresas mal recibidas.

"Unidos", repitió la chica en sus pensamientos. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba a Eli hablarle así. Y sonrió para sus adentros. Eso es lo que estaba esperando, que volvieran a estar en sintonía, en comunión, apoyándose mutuamente como lo hacían antes de que las extrañas peleas y discusiones entre ellos comenzaran. Y ahora que al parecer lo conseguía de nuevo, no lo iba a decepcionar.

Y una brillante, aunque algo arriesgada idea, atravesó su mente en ese instante.

* * *

Danna caminaba a un lado de "El caballero" un tanto resentida.—Pudiste despedirte al menos, ¿sabes? Trabajamos juntos por más de tres meses después del "incidente" donde tratabas de capturarme como una ladrona, merecía un poco más que una nota diciendo 'ahora voy por mi camino'.—Completó resentida, volteando la mirada hacia un lado.

El azabache rodó los ojos.—Vamos Por, tú no eres del tipo sentimental. Ambos nos movemos de forma ilegal, desconocemos el sentido de una verdadera unión.—Comentó con sorna, pero luego añadió un tanto más serio.—Aunque dudo que mi partida si quiera te haya inmutado.

—Yo...

—¡Hey, chicos!—Exclamó Pronto señalando el final del pasillo, interrumpiendo a la chica.—Creo que mi asombrosa persona escuchó algo venir de ahí.

Y efectivamente, habían llegado también a la base de Blakk, solo que del lado contrario donde Twist, Eli y Trixie se encontraban. Vieron de igual manera las babosas, a sus secuaces, y hasta el mismísimo Thaddeus supervisando de cerca. También pudieron observar como a la izquierda de donde estaba la jaula de las Change se encontraba un enorme río de agua obscura, lo cual no sonaba ilógico considerando que eran atraídas por esta.

Kord entrecerró los ojos.—Si ese sujeto está aquí, y si tan bien equipado está este campamento, definitivamente Blakk planea hacer algo muy grande.

—Grande y malo, muy malo.—Afirmó Trevor.—Imagínate que ocurriría si esas babosas Change se convirtieran en malvadas...

Trevor comentó a sus acompañantes el mismo plan que Twist había explicado a Eli y Trixie por su lado. Danna no se mostró muy sorprendida, viniendo de Blakk, un plan que buscara la destrucción de Bajoterra de la manera más ruin e impensable no se oía tan descabellado. Por otra parte, la mitad de la Banda Shane que escuchó atentamente lo que el doctor planeaba, tenía un rostro desencajado.

El troll sudó frío.—Hay que buscar una manera de detener esto.

* * *

Twist era un mundo de pensamientos, emociones y dudas en ese momento. Tenía más que claro lo que Blakk quería hacer: convertir a las Change en malvadas y liberarlas por toda Bajoterra. Asegurando por supuesto, una destrucción y caos sin medida por toda la ciudad. Él era su alumno, su aprendiz, tenía que estar feliz porque al fin el doctor consiguiera lo que quería, que era acabar con toda la paz que el 'asesino' de William Shane había procurado mantener.

Y sin embargo, no estaba en lo más mínimo contento.

Si se quería vengar de Eli, de William, de todos los Shane por él no había ningún problema. Es más, con gusto contribuiría a la causa. Pero, la ciudad, su ciudad, el lugar donde se crió él...y su padre.

Aunque también estaba Blakk, y la lealtad que le había jurado, y sus ansias de poder, y sus inseguridades...

¡No sabía que hacer!

Así que, aprovechando que sus tres acompañantes parecían distraídos en idear una manera de acercarse a las Change, Twist se fue alejando poco a poco, hasta que desapareció entre las sombras.

—Sólo hay que crear una distracción, luego Trix se acercará a las babosas para liberarlas, mientras yo me encargo de Blakk.—Comentó Eli.—Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es librarnos de sus secuaces...un momento...¿dónde está Twist?

Tanto Burpy como Trixie miraron a su alrededor.—¡Ese traidor bueno para nada!—Exclamó la pelirroja enojada.—¡Seguro fue a delatarnos!

El Shane negó con la cabeza.—Lo dudo, en dado caso se hubiera ido en dirección al doctor.—Dijo, un tanto intrigado de porque el rubio se había marchado de esa manera.—Como sea, debemos actuar rápido. ¿Qué es lo suficientemente llamativo para quitarnos de encima a esos sujetos?

—Ya había pensado en eso.—Comentó Sting.—Aquellos contenedores con los que Blakk le da energía a sus aparatos electrónicos-les explicó señalando a lo lejos dos tanques de considerable tamaño- contienen dentro materiales altamente inflamables...

Ellie sonrió de lado.—Una explosión...eres una genio Trixie.

El "chico" tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse. Rió con nervios.—Oh vamos...—Luego añadió.—El problema es que tu babosa infierno ahora es una humana...¿cómo prenderemos fuego entonces?

Pero Burpy se les adelantó.—Por eso...n-no hay problema.

Ambos se miraron con una interrogante en la cara.—¿De qué estás hablando,Burph?—Preguntó el Shane.

De inmediato, la de cabello naranja juntó sus manos delante de ella, y ante la sorpresa de sus espectadores, formó una llama de fuego entre ellas. Al parecer, no obstante de su condición de especie homo sapiens, sus poderes como babosa habían sido conservados -para fortuna de todos-.

Tracy dio una gran sonrisa.—En ese caso...¡manos a la obra!

* * *

—Entonces...¿qué haremos mi asombrosa persona y ustedes para rescatar a esas babosas?

A la pregunta de Pronto, parece que solo Kord había escuchado.—Pues, supongo que si nos dividimos en dos grupos, podemos rodear a aquellos flagelos de tal forma que les tenderemos una embos-

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Danna Por había disparado a su tejedora al techo para impulsarse e irse velozmente a una roca colocada a lo alto de la caverna. Donde veía recelosamente a las Change en el centro, al parecer, la ex-ladrona tenía en mente su propio y persona plan.

Pronto gruñó.—¡Eso fue de muy mala educación!

—¿Cree que ella sola podrá contra todos los secuaces de Blakk?—Indagó el troll rodando los ojos con fastidio.—No sé como actúen ustedes, pero en la banda Shane, la unidad es lo que hace que nuestras misiones sean exitosas.

El Caballero rió de por bajo, tapándose la boca educadamente con su puño enguantado.—Pues...déjame decirte, mi estimado troll de las cavernas, que nosotros no formamos parte de su grupito de justicieros salva-babosas. Aquí cada quien busca justicia como puede.—Dijo con una media sonrisa, para disparar también una tejedora y proceder a hacer lo mismo que Danna de columpiarse para quedar más cerca de las babosas del cambio, solo que sujeto a una roca del lado contrario.

Zane suspiró con cansancio.—Ni hablar.—Luego, volteó a ver a su amigo el topoide.—Solo queda esperar que esto no se nos salga de las manos...digo, si es posible que las cosas se puedan complicar más...

* * *

 ** _¡Waaaaaaaa! No me lo puedo creer, este es el antepenúltimo capítulo del fic._**

 ** _Sí, sí, eso significa que solo dos capítulos más y terminará jajaja A lo mejor se me alarga un poquito y tengo material para unos tres más pero bueno, de que está en sus últimas está en sus últimas. ¡Y van a ver que les doy un epílogo digno de mi fic favorito de Slugterra! (Es mi bebé -3-, mi precioso (?))_**

 ** _Y pues, el Elixie ya se está cocinando 7w7, no quiero hacer spoiler pero *redoble de tambores*, se acerca un beso...muy pronto...e.e_**

 ** _Yo me despido aquí, que sigo con el tiempo muy medido en mi vida diaria. Pero, ¡voy a hacer todo lo posible para actualizar rápido! (cofcofcofunmestalvezdoscofcofcof)._**

 ** _P.D. ¿Soy la única que aún ama emparejar a El Caballero con Danna Por? ¡Espero que no! xD_**

 ** _Vitalka~_**


	10. Capítulo 9: Momento crítico

**_¡No me lo creo, no me lo creo, no me lo creo! Este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic v': Realmente le he tomado mucho cariño a esta historia, y aunque estoy triste porque ya mero la termino, también me alegra concluirla como se debe y no cancelarla como tenía pensado antes TwT_**

 ** _He estado pensando en hacer un epílogo, pero eso ya dependerá de ustedes. De si les gustan los finales abiertos (a su expectativa, que ustedes saquen sus conclusiones) o si son como yo y les gusta que les expliquen hasta el más pequeño detalle xD_**

 ** _Bueno, les dejo con la lectura._**

 **Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener. Y para sembrar la semilla del Elixie en sus corazones (?)

 **Nota:** En este fic, Burpy es de género femenino.

* * *

 _Pronto gruñó.—¡Eso fue de muy mala educación!_

 _—¿Cree que ella sola podrá contra todos los secuaces de Blakk?—Indagó el troll rodando los ojos con fastidio.—No sé como actúen ustedes, pero en la banda Shane, la unidad es lo que hace que nuestras misiones sean exitosas._

 _El Caballero rió de por bajo, tapándose la boca educadamente con su puño enguantado.—Pues...déjame decirte, mi estimado troll de las cavernas, que nosotros no formamos parte de su grupito de justicieros salva-babosas. Aquí cada quien busca justicia como puede.—Dijo con una media sonrisa, para disparar también una tejedora y proceder a hacer lo mismo que Danna de columpiarse para quedar más cerca de las babosas del cambio, solo que sujeto a una roca del lado contrario._

 _Zane suspiró con cansancio.—Ni hablar.—Luego, volteó a ver a su amigo el topoide.—Solo queda esperar que esto no se nos salga de las manos...digo, si es posible que las cosas se puedan complicar más..._

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Momento crítico**

Danna cargó una carnero en su lanzadora, dispuesta a disparar en contra de la jaula de en medio en donde se encontraban las babosas del cambio. _"Una siempre debe hacer el trabajo sucio"_ , se dijo mentalmente, mientras intentaba apuntar al cerrojo de la cerradura, cerrando su ojo derecho para lograr mayor puntería.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Thaddeus Blakk salió de su campo visual. Justo cuando la morena iba a lanzar la babosa, una frostfang se disparó en su dirección.

La chica vio frustrado su tiro entonces, su plan para liberar a las Change había fracasado.—¿¡Qué rayos?!—Exclamó sorprendida, viendo como la congelada malvada había congelado el pequeño piso donde se encontraba, haciendo que resbalase y cayese al suelo a dos metros debajo de ella.—M-maldición...—Murmuró adolorida tras la severa caída.

—Realmente fui un idiota por creer que ese cazarrecompenzas inútil había podido deshacerse de ti, ¿no es así?—Dijo una voz muy conocida para Por, haciendo que levantase la vista y se encontrara con el doctor Blakk frente a ella.—La Banda Shane sí que logró hacer que me tragara ese absurdo cuento, pero no te preocupes, yo personalmente me desharé de ti ahora.—Frunció la mirada siniestro, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia.—Claro que, primero puedes darme a esa última babosa que necesito para completar mi máquina.

Danna lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.—¿La quieres? De acuerdo, toda tuya...—Cargó velozmente a su Change en su lanzadora, y la disparó lejos de donde se encontraban ambos, impidiendo que Blakk la obtuviera.

El doctor gruñó.—Tan solo retrasas lo inevitable, niña necia.—Dicho esto, apuntó a la chica con su lanzadora.—Claro que, tú ya no estarás aquí para cuando eso ocurra...

La joven tragó seco, solo un milagro podría salvarla ahora.

* * *

La pequeña babosa fuego convertida en humana se encontraba bastante nerviosa, tenía que ser muy precavida, veloz y hábil si quería pasar desapercibida y llegar hasta los contenedores. Trixie y Eli habían atraído momentáneamente a los flagelos haciendo ruido con unos tubos metálicos que encontraron cerca de su ubicación, claro que esta distracción no sería para siempre, y la infierno tenía que hacer estallar los contenedores antes de que encontraran a sus amigos que se escondieron dentro de unos barriles para ganar algo de tiempo.

—P-porfavor...q-que funcione...—Exclamó la "chica" de pelo naranja, mientras encendía una pequeña flama con sus dos manos, apuntando hacia el centro de ambos contenedores.

Entonces, de la nada, una babosa la golpeó fuertemente su espalda, haciendo que Burpy creara más fuego del necesario y al dispararlo, genero una explosión mucho más grande de la planeada. Una explosión de la que, a los ojos de cualquiera que la observara, ella no pudo sobrevivir. Tal era el caso de "Tracy" y "Ellie", que escucharon tan fuerte estruendo a lo lejos, aún escondidos en los barriles.

Claro que, ninguno vio que justo antes de la explosión, una fuerte luz envolvió a la infierno humanizada...

* * *

—¡Trixie! ¿¡Escuchaste eso?!—Preguntó el Shane alarmado, saliendo de su escondite.

La pelirroja lo secundó en seguida.—Oh no...—Murmuró horrorizada, viendo como una inmensa llamarada de fuego se propagaba por todo el lugar.

—¡Burpy!

—¡Eli, no!—Trixie lo detuvo del brazo.—¡Eso no arreglará nada!

El Shane intentaba zafarse del agarre, en vano, pues Sting al ser "hombre" le superaba en fuerza. No lo entendía, no lo entendía en absoluto, ¡Burpy estaba ahí, corría peligro! ¡Su mejor amiga lo necesitaba! Y Trixie lo detenía, ¿porqué?—¡Suéltame Trixie, suéltame! ¡Debo ir a salvarla, debo ir a ayudarle! ¡Tienes que dejarme hacerlo!

Al pelirrojo le desgarraba ver a alguien que quería tanto en tal estado, con lágrimas en los ojos y negándose a aceptar la evidente pérdida de su babosa infierno, era imposible que hubiese sobrevivido tal explosión en su condición "humana". Claro que, el chico no lo iba a digerir del mismo modo que ella.—Está bien Eli, está bien...por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en este caos.—Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pues a su alrededor, las llamas se extendían, aún quedaban las babosas Change y la máquina de Blakk, así como este mismo y sus flagelos.

El Shane tuvo que aceptar que por el momento habían otras prioridades. Se abrazó fuertemente a Beatrice, como si en ese momento fuese su único punto de apoyo tras una pérdida. Un punto de apoyo que no había tenido cuando perdió a su padre, pero que al menos en ese momento tenía. Respiró profundamente, se separó de él, y lo miró con firmeza.—Encontremos a Blakk.

* * *

Kord y Pronto vieron horrorizados semejante cambio de ambiente. Ahora, una inmensa cantidad de fuego se extendía cada vez más hacia donde se encontraban las babosas y ellos mismos. Corrieron en dirección hacia la jaula, haciendo lo que su instinto les decía: ahora que los flagelos están distraídos controlando el fuego, ellos podían detener la máquina.

Sin embargo, en el camino se encontraron a Ellie y Tracy.

Pronto sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.—¡Chicos, al fin los encontramos!—Dijo el topoide, feliz de al fin haberse reencontrado con sus amigos. Sin embargo, al ver las caras de conmoción de ellos, cambió su semblante.—¿Me perdí de algo?—Preguntó con un tono mucho menos alegre.

El troll también se preocupó.—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde han estado? ¿Qué fue esa explosión?

Trixie se apresuró a responder, sin embargo, Eli la interrumpió para su sorpresa.—Tranquilos, no ha pasado nada.—Increíblemente, el Shane había logrado cambiar su semblante turbio de minutos atrás, por uno un tanto más serios.—Chicos, necesito que ustedes dos detengan esa máquina, y salven a esas babosas, Trixie y yo nos encargaremos de los flagelos.

—Y con gusto nosotros ayudaríamos a la causa.—Se unió El Caballero, quien junto a Danna -escapando del doctor gracias a la explosión- se acercó a ellos demostrando su apoyo.—Y antes de que pregunten, sí, estamos del lado de los buenos.—Aclaró, ante la mirada un tanto acusadora de el Shane y la pelirroja.

Ellie miró a Kord, preguntando con la mirada si podía confiar en ellos, a lo que él asintió. Un tanto más confiado, el chico prosiguió.—Perfecto, es bueno contar con más ayuda. En ese caso, Pronto y Kord detendrán la máquina, Danna, nuestro viejo amigo el cazarrecompenzas y Tracy detendrán a los flagelos.

—¿Qué harás tú?—Preguntó Sting, un tanto temerosa por la respuesta.

—Yo me encargaré de Blakk.—Respondió el azabache, con cierta frialdad que solo el pelirrojo a un lado suyo supo identificar.—En ese caso, ¡andando! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!—Exclamó, a lo que todos asintieron y prosiguieron a hacer su respectiva tarea.

Todos, menos Beatrice, quien se quedó a un lado suyo con los puños fuertemente cerrados. Desde un principio se olía que Eli querría ir solo por el doctor, quizá para mantenerlos a salvo de él, quizá porque era mejor que solo uno se encargara...quizá porque cierto sentido de venganza había despertado en él tras la aparente pérdida de su babosa.

Sea cual fuera la razón, no podía dejarlo así como así. No con esa tristeza, miedo, inseguridad en su interior. No podía dejarlo tan mal a sabiendas de que quizá podría ser la última vez que lo viera.—Eli...yo...lamento mucho lo de Burpy...—Dijo con un hilo de voz, tratando más de calmarlo que de alterarlo.

El chico solo hizo un ademán de que guardara silencio.—No digas nada Trixie, ve con los demás.

—Eli, no puedo dejarte sólo.

—Por favor, ve con ellos.—Repitió, alzando ligeramente la voz.

—Déjame ayu-

—¡No entiendes que esto es demasiado peligroso!—La calló.—¡No me importa que pase conmigo pero con ustedes es diferente!—Confesó, ya harto de que la chica no le entendiera.—¡He perdido a mi padre, he perdido a Burpy! ¡No voy a perder a ninguno de ustedes! ¡Antes prefiero morir yo!—De nuevo, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.—No quiero perderte a ti también...—Se tapó el rostro con las manos, no soportando que su acompañante le viera en tal estado.—E-eso...ya no lo soportaría.

Beatrice entonces lo entendió.

Entendió porque estaba así.

Eli estaba frustrado. Por no salvar a su padre, por no salvar a Burpy y por no estar pudiendo salvar a Bajoterra. Se negaba a aceptar el hecho de perder a alguien más, incluso prefería la muerte frente al hecho de afrontar el fracaso de no salvar a sus amigos. De no salvarla a ella. Lo entendía porque, de cierta manera, también se sentía así. También prefería ser ella y no él la que saliera herida.

Tomó al Shane del mentón, alzando su rostro para que la viera.—Si esta es tu decisión, la respeto. Pero, antes de que me vaya, tienes que saber que eres un buen hombre, Eli. El mejor que he conocido. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti y de lo que te has convertido.—Le sonrió con sinceridad.—Yo estoy orgullosa de ti. Todos lo estamos. Así que si crees que vas a morir aquí, esta noche, quiero que sepas que no estás solo. No dejaré que nos abandones tan fácilmente, Shane. Recuerda que soy bastante terca.

—Trixie...—Susurró conmovido, y ligeramente sonrojado, el protector de Bajoterra.

—Y también,—Hizo una pausa, acercándose con firmeza a su rostro.—...recuerda que te amo.—Exclamó el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo con totalidad a la "chica" frente a él. Tras esa revelación que fue tanto un descubrimiento para su oyente como para ella misma, plantó un ligero pero tierno beso en sus labios.—Adiós, Eli.

Tracy, o mejor dicho Beatrice Sting, se alejó corriendo entonces. Dejando con cierto grado de confusión al Shane, quien tras unos segundos, sonrió con alivio. Trixie tenía razón, él no estaba solo.

* * *

 ** _Oh sí, muchos feels en este capítulo._**

 ** _No comento nada más porque quiero dejar la intriga en ustedes..._**

 **ElPoderYenapa:** No, no morí, además, amo demasiado este fic como para que la muerte nos separe (?) ¡Sabía que no era la única en emparejarlos, lo sabía! Quizá te alegre saber que habrá más de ellos en el siguiente capítulo e.e

 **Mielecita bb:** También son de las mías :3 Es que es inevitable no visualizarlos juntos después de su capítulo jeje

 **kelydavila606:** ¡Hermanita! Es hermoso verte comentar por aquí de nuevo ;u; Muchas gracias por tu apoyo e igualmente, muchas bendiciones para ti.

 **Johanna Andrea685:** Oh, ¡pues bienvenida! Espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Con respecto a Junjie, lo pensé, pero la línea argumental de mi historia es bastante antes que las películas de la serie, por lo que sería muy complicado meter al chino (?) en el fic. Más que nada, por cuestiones lógicas y de tiempo xD

 **Music Gianval:** Sí sí sí, Trevor es vida, Trevor es amor. ¿¡Danna es tu personaje favorito!? ¡WOW! ¡Chócalas! Creo que por eso me gusta tanto emparejarlos, porque después de Eli, El Caballero es mi personaje masculino favorito, y pues, Danna es mi chica preferida...todo tiene sentido ahora (?)

 **TrueLovenik13:** Nope, no lo hizo. Estoy pensando que si te gusta tanto Burpy, seguro me matarás tras este capítulo v': Pero te hago spoiler especial, no todo es lo que parece...

 **Genocida:** Cuando tus lectores comienzan a usar armas blancas: "No ahora, por favor" (?) Tranquis my friend, las actualizaciones ya no serán tan lentas como antes, promesa de Elixie's fan xD Empareja a la ladrona con don chino y con cazarrecompenzas armas locas y obtendrás el triángulo amoroso más sensual de la historia uvur

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**

 ** _Vitalka~_**


	11. Capítulo 10: Final parte 1

**_Aaaaaaay, yo debiendo estudiar y aquí me ven publicando v':_**

 ** _Hoy no hablo mucho porque le estoy siendo enemiga al tiempo, jajaja Sólo basta decir que mil gracias por sus hermosos y divinos reviews, saben que son alimento para el alma de un escritor c: Espero que este cap les guste tanto como a mí, y recuerden, "El poder del Cambio" está en sus últimas, por lo que las cosas están en su punto más polémico ;)_**

 ** _Y alguien regresa vivita y coleando..._**

 **Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener. Y para sembrar la semilla del Elixie en sus corazones (?)

 **Nota:** En este fic, Burpy es de género femenino.

* * *

 _Tomó al Shane del mentón, alzando su rostro para que la viera.—Si esta es tu decisión, la respeto. Pero, antes de que me vaya, tienes que saber que eres un buen hombre, Eli. El mejor que he conocido. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti y de lo que te has convertido.—Le sonrió con sinceridad.—Yo estoy orgullosa de ti. Todos lo estamos. Así que si crees que vas a morir aquí, esta noche, quiero que sepas que no estás solo. No dejaré que nos abandones tan fácilmente, Shane. Recuerda que soy bastante terca._

 _—Trixie...—Susurró conmovido, y ligeramente sonrojado, el protector de Bajoterra._

 _—Y también,—Hizo una pausa, acercándose con firmeza a su rostro.—...recuerda que te amo.—Exclamó el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo con totalidad a la "chica" frente a él. Tras esa revelación que fue tanto un descubrimiento para su oyente como para ella misma, plantó un ligero pero tierno beso en sus labios.—Adiós, Eli._

 _Tracy, o mejor dicho Beatrice Sting, se alejó corriendo entonces. Dejando con cierto grado de confusión al Shane, quien tras unos segundos, sonrió con alivio. Trixie tenía razón, él no estaba solo._

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Final parte 1**

—Ah...como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no, Danny? Tú y yo peleando hombro a hombro contra el mundo.—Dijo El Caballero mientras disparaba una demoledora hacia un grupo de flagelos.—A veces me arrepiento de haberte abandonado...

Un gruñido se oyó de la chica, para luego disparar también a su ya conocida arácnida para detener a otros cuantos.—Cierra la boca Trevor. Este es el colmo, me dejas y encima te burlas. Sé que te lo había dicho antes, pero te lo repito: eres un bastardo.—Comentó con desdén.

—Oh, Danna.—En medio de la lucha, se las arregló para poner una pose dramática al estilo shakesperiano.—Lastimas mi pobre corazón.

La ex-ladrona rodó los ojos.—Como si tuvieras uno...—Y continuó la batalla.

No muy lejos de ahí, Tracy se encontraba preocupada, no sabía ni como, ni de donde, había sacado el valor para confesar sus sentimientos a Eli, y encima, besarlo. Estaba tan aturdida, que esquivaba a duras penas los lanzamientos de los flagelos, recibiendo ocasionales regaños de Danna y el azabache de ojo robótico. Pero no podía evirtarlo.

 _"No sé que es más difícil, si enfrentarme a lo más cercano al fin de Bajoterra o hacerle frente al chico que me declaré para darle un beso a los dos segundos dejándolo sin habla. Sí, definitivamente los problemas de Beatrice Sting son únicos."_ Pensó la chica suspirando.

* * *

Pronto y Kord corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la máquina, solo para encontrarse frente a sus ojos con una terrible verdad: Blakk había conseguido la última babosa, y la había colocado en la jaula junto con las otras. Comenzó a teclear y a mover una serie de palancas, que hicieron que las Change comenzaran a iluminarse. Dieron enseguida unos cuantos pasos hacia él, dispuesto a detenerlo, aunque cierto Shane se les adelantó.

—¡Alto ahí, Thaddeus!—Exclamó "Ellie" con el ceño fruncido y una seguridad propia de su padre.—No permitiré que continúe con todo esto...

El doctor sonrió de lado, retirando sus manos del aparato que aparentemente controlaba la máquina de las Change. Lo cual Pronto y Kord aprovecharon para de manera discreta acercarse a la prisión de las babosas, y sacarlas de ahí.

Una leve risa por parte del mayor se oyó.—Tenía la teoría, pero me lo has confirmado.—Miró fijamente a la muchacha.—Te has topado con una de ellas con anterioridad, ¿no es así...Eli Shane?—Escupió su nombre, aludiendo a que sabía la verdad sobre su infortunio con la babosa del cambio.

La azabache le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.—Que sepa quien soy ahora no cambiará las cosas, doctor. Lo detendré, cueste lo que cueste.

—¿En serio? Ah, es una lástima.—Comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a la chica, mientras cargaba una electroshock malvada en su lanzadora.—Porque por lo que veo, la infierno no está contigo...—Aguijoneó, Eli abrió los ojos en una mezcla entre sorpresa y melancolía.—Pero no te preocupes...¡muy pronto vas a unirte a ella!—Y sin más, disparó.

* * *

—¡Eli!—Exclamó el topoide asustado, al ver que el doctor Blakk le había disparado. Afortunadamente para la "chica", había sido lo suficientemente ágil para esquivarlo. Lanzándole una demoledora de regreso.—Al parecer lo tiene bajo control...—Dijo ya más calmado.

—Por supuesto, es un Shane, ¿recuerdas? Si alguien puede mano a mano con Thaddeus, es él.—Le recordó el troll, sonriéndole.—Ahora, concéntrate en detener esta cosa.

Ambos estaban frente al teclado y las palancas que Blakk había movido minutos antes, intentaban detener o desactivar lo que el doctor había hecho pero no tenían la menor idea de como hacerlo.—¡Por todas las cavernas! ¿Sabes qué? Esto no está funcionando, hay que cambiar de planes.—Le dijo Kord al más bajo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la jaula.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?—Preguntó alzando una ceja, al ver como Zane colocaba ambas manos a cada lado de la jaula.—¿Piensas alzarla, así sin más?

El hombre azul asintió.—No veo otra solución, es o detener la máquina, o sacarlas, y es más que obvio que no vamos a parar esa cosa.—No dándole más tiempo de opinar a su compañero, comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas de la pequeña prisión metálica.—¡Arg, e-esto es más p-pesado de lo que p-parece!—Comentó sin dejar de jalar.

El topoide miraba perplejo la escena, nunca imaginó que su amigo fuera tan fuerte, pudo comprobar que decía en serio que la iba a levantar cuando varios de los tornillos que unían la jaula a la base metálica que tenía en el suelo comenzaban a separarse con pesar.—¡Eso Kord, eso! ¡Estás siendo tan magnífico como yo!

—¡N-no es m-momento para bromear!—Exclamó enojado.

—Lo siento.—Rió nerviosamente.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, las babosas comenzaron a brillar como cuando utilizaban su poder, probablemente al sentirse amenazadas o por el brusco movimiento que el trol les estaba proporcionando. Tras unos segundos, ondas de energía fueron liberadas de la jaula, haciendo retroceder a Kord y Pronto, y levantando algunas cajas y equipo que había cerca, por lo fuerte que había sido el impacto.

Kord cayó al suelo con fuerza.—Ouch...—Exclamó adolorido.—No me esperé eso...

La onda de energía había sido tan grande, que varias piedras del techo de la cueva comenzaron a caer.—Eh...Kord...—Comenzó a hablar el topoide con nervios.—No es por molestarte amigo, pero apúrate a liberar esas babosas. Porque si no morimos incendiados, lo haremos aplastados, ¡mira!—Señaló un gran pedazo de roca a lo lejos, que caía de forma impactante al piso, anunciando que muy pronto el resto del material les caería encima.

—Oh, babosas...—Musitó Kord.—Controlen ese miedo amiguitas, o les aseguro que no la contamos...—Advirtió, mientras proseguía a intentar de nueva cuenta zafar la jaula.

* * *

—¡Y más les vale no regresar!—Exclamó Tracy, apuntando su lanzadora hacia unos cuantos flagelos que salían huyendo por varios pasadizos en la cueva.

Danna dio una sonrisa triunfal.—Muy bien, los hemos vencido a todos.

—No quiero interrumpirlas, señoritas, pero ese es el menor de nuestros problemas.—Comentó casual el caballero.—Ahora mismo, deberíamos concentrarnos en deshacernos del fuego que nos rodea.

—De eso me encargo yo.—Señaló el pelirrojo, cargando una congeladora dispuesto a acabar con las llamaradas.—Es sólo cuestión de tiem-

—¡Cuidado!—Exclamaron la ex-ladrona y el Caballero al unísono, viendo como un pedazo de roca se había desprendido del techo, provocado por otra de las liberaciones de energía de las Change, listo para caer sobre Sting.

Al ver el porqué de su advertencia, Trixie no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, estaba a escasos centímetros de su cabeza y ni ella, ni sus acompañantes, podrían hacer nada para detenerla. Sólo tuvo una fugaz imagen de Eli Shane en su cabeza, ni siquiera tuvo un segundo para pensar en cuánto le dolería ya no volver a verlo. Simplemente, esperó su fin resignada...

Hasta que un veloz pero certero empujón la quitó del camino de la piedra enorme para dejarla tirada a medio metro del lugar que aseguraba su perdición.

Abrió los ojos, con el cuerpo un tanto adolorido, para encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro de su salvador...o salvadora.

—¿B-Burpy...?

* * *

Eli Shane, en el cuerpo de su versión femenina, retrocedió un par de pasos, sujetándose el hombro adolorido causado por su fiera batalla contra el doctor Blakk.—Se ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que pensé, doctor.—Dijo la chica, tratando de sonar valiente a pesar de su precaria condición.

Su enemigo no podía estar más que contento, con la babosa infierno eliminada, una máquina que aseguraba la destrucción de Bajoterra y la vida del hijo de William Shane a punto de concluir a causa de él mismo, le daban una victoria fascinante. Al fin se las cobraría a su entrometido rival, al fin podría decir que sus más obscuros deseos estaban por volverse realidad.

Se oyó una risa de por bajo por parte del mayor.—Es muy amable de tu parte reconocer lo evidente.—Cargó una carnero malvada, dispuesto a dar el golpe final contra la azabache.—Lástima que la sinceridad no hará que tu destino camb-¡Ah!—Thaddeus se fue de frente al piso a causa de una onda que lo prensó desde atrás.

A Ellie tampoco le fue mejor, pues la onda hizo que cayese de espaldas. Se aturdió unos momentos, sintiéndose mareado, tosió unas cuantas veces y se talló los ojos con las manos. Sólo para darse cuenta que sus manos se sentían extrañamente familiares. Más grandes, más gruesas, más...

...masculinas.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, al cabello, y se miró lo mejor que pudo de pies a pecho.

Había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

Beatrice no pudo agradecerle a la babosa humanizada, porque en cuestión de segundos, una gran onda de energía las había alcanzado a ambas. Haciendo que rodaran por el suelo. Las chicas se sintieron de manera muy parecida a como se habían sentido el día de su conversión en género/especie diferente respectivamente. Y no estaban nada erradas de la realidad.

Trixie fue la primera en abrir los ojos y comprobar que, efectivamente, de nuevo era la chica linda y un tanto femenina que era antes.—¡Sí!—Exclamó contenta tras recuperarse, sólo para ver a la pequeña babosa a un lado de ella.—¡Burpy!—Le llamó tomándola entre sus manos, la infierno también alzó su vista, descubriendo que también había regresado a la normalidad.—Me alegra tanto que estés bien...—Sting la acercó a su rostro, a lo que la criatura correspondió de forma tierna con un abrazo.

—Conmovedor, bello, único, espectacular.—Trevor aplaudió sarcástico, pues los momentos "cursis" y "melosos" no eran su especialidad.—¿Podría alguien detener el fuego, por favor?

Beatrice, Danna y la recién vuelta a la normalidad Burpy lo fulminaron con la mirada. Sólo para que la primera ahora sí usara su congeladora sin ninguna interrupción.—¿Contento?—Le preguntó la pelirroja, en su pose habitual de firmeza y seguridad.

—Sí, mucho, gracias querida.

Danna Por rodó los ojos. Ése era el hombre con el que había trabajado, definitivamente nunca cambiaría.—Me alegra que ambas estén bien.—Dijo comprensiva, mostrando ser bastante más sensible que el cazarrecompenzas.—Flagelos listo, incendio listo, pero, al parecer por cada problema que arreglamos siempre surge algo más. Y con algo más me refiero a que esta parte de la cueva parece que va a colapsar en cualquier momento...

Y no mentía, aunque las ondas habían vuelto todo a la normalidad, también habían descompensado la estructura de la caverna. En cualquier momento el techo colapsaría, debían encontrar una solución, y rápido.

Aunque estarían dispuestos a hacerlo, no querían que el precio de salvar a Bajoterra fuera el costo de sus propias vidas...

* * *

 _ **Pronto estará publicada la segunda parte, promesa de las buenas xD**_

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	12. Capítulo 11: Final parte 2

**_Psss, hoy ando con tiempo libre (que en mi mundo es una hora, porque más es ya pedir demasiado xD) Así que, vamo' a contestá' reviews._**

 _ **ElPoderYenapa: Oh sí, Danna cuando lo insulta en realidad le dice te quiero en su idioma xD Yo también amo sus genderbenders, pero pues, necesitaba darles amor en sus versiones originales jaja**_

 _ **Music Gianval: Jajajaja, créeme, yo también me odié cuando escribí su "muerte". ¿Pero qué puedo decir? Adoro la tensión y la tragedia, y más combinarlas con un toque de comedia. Da un sabor agridulce extraño, pero gusta xD**_

 _ **TrueLovenik13: Sep, adoraba a Male! Trixie y Fem! Eli , aunque ya sabes, todo lo que empieza debe terminar :'v**_

 _ **Nucita 030: Al parecer a todos amiga, a todos jeje No te preocupes, nuestra linda babosita sólo quería darnos un pequeño susto...**_

 _ **Angela Li Marvell: ¡Muchas gracias Angelita! :3 Siempre es bueno verte por aquí.**_

 _ **Sleep Illusion: No te preocupes mi Sleep, no te me aflijas. Ya te dije, a los buenos lectores todo se les justifica. Sobre todo tú, que he visto que eres muy analizadora y disfrutas de cada parte de mi historia, eso de verdad que es oro puro, que digo oro, ¡diamante! Y si hubiera algo más valioso que eso, te calificaría así xD Tus comentarios son súper descriptivos y es un gusto tener a alguien como tú leyéndome, gracias por regresar a acompañar al fic jaja :3**_

 ** _Y como siempre, gracias a todos los lectores, ¡que disfruten del capi!_**

 **Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener. Y para sembrar la semilla del Elixie en sus corazones (?)

* * *

 _—Sí, mucho, gracias querida._

 _Danna Por rodó los ojos. Ése era el hombre con el que había trabajado, definitivamente nunca cambiaría.—Me alegra que ambas estén bien.—Dijo comprensiva, mostrando ser bastante más sensible que el cazarrecompenzas.—Flagelos listo, incendio listo, pero, al parecer por cada problema que arreglamos siempre surge algo más. Y con algo más me refiero a que esta parte de la cueva parece que va a colapsar en cualquier momento..._

 _Y no mentía, aunque las ondas habían vuelto todo a la normalidad, también habían descompensado la estructura de la caverna. En cualquier momento el techo colapsaría, debían encontrar una solución, y rápido._

 _Aunque estarían dispuestos a hacerlo, no querían que el precio de salvar a Bajoterra fuera el costo de sus propias vidas..._

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Final parte 2**

Si existía un top siete de los peores días en la vida de la banda Shane, aquel definitivamente era el primero de ellos.

¿La razón? Bueno, un techo a punto de colapsar sobre de ellos causado por ondas de energía que emitían las Change y que era imposible evitarlo contribuía en gran medida a hacer de ese día, el más complicado desde que se habían conformado como grupo.

Kord tenía ese pensamiento más que presente, mientras luchaba por zafar los dos escasos tornillos de cada lado de la prisión metálica de las Change que le faltaban. Cualquiera diría que era poco, pero desde su desgastado y sobre-esforzado punto de vista, aquella no le parecía una buena afirmación.

—¡Vamos Kord, vamos, vamos Kord, vamos, tu puedes, eres el jefe, ánimo!—Pronto no había parado de echarle porras todo el rato que había estado intentando zafar la jaula, ya que tampoco había mucho más que el topoide pudiera hacer. Aunque, en el fondo, el troll agradecía profundamente que alguien estuviera dándole apoyo, así sólo fuera moral.

Con un último tirón, logro al fin su casi inalcanzable objetivo de liberar a las Change. Quienes dieron chillidos de alegría una vez que vieron su cárcel metálica salir volando por los aires.—¡S-sí, lo l-logré!—Exclamó emocionado el azul, a penas recuperando las fuerzas.

—¡Sabía que podías hacerlo, amigo!

Zane se volteó para ver a su compañero.—Lo sé, muchas gracias Pron...to...—Sus palabras fueron entre cortadas cuando se giró para mirar al más bajito.—Eh...creo que esas ondas hicieron algo más que causar desprendimientos de roca en la caverna...

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Preguntó el topoide ladeando la cabeza, a lo que el trol señaló su cuerpo. El topoide miró entonces sus brazos, para darse cuenta que, efectivamente, él también había sido afectado.—¿¡PORQUÉ BABOSAS SOY DE COLOR AMARILLO!?

Oh, sin duda alguna, el peor día...

* * *

Eli estaba más que aterrado. Pero como siempre, haría todo lo posible por evitarlo. Habían varios trozos de piedra cayendo al rededor de él, por lo que sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que la cueva se le viniera encima. Vio como Blakk se levantaba de la onda que lo había votado al piso, y él no pudo hacer más que cargar la que probablemente sería su última babosa, a Joules.

Pensó por un instante si no saldrían heridas si las cavernas colapsaban, pero recordó que eran babosas, sin duda alguna se las apañarían para salir ilesas.

Luego, pensó en sus amigos. Esperaba que al menos ellos lograran salvaguardarse.

Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, cuando la imagen de su padre pasó por su cabeza, el doctor Thaddeus habló.

—Hombre, o mujer. Perro o gato. Lo que seas, o en lo que te conviertas, no cambia lo que eres, ¿eh Eli?—Comentó el doctor sacudiéndose elegante el polvo que se le había impregnado de la caída.—Tu escencia seguirá siendo la de un sucio y cobarde Shane. Uno muy entrometido, aunque ya te lo había dicho.—Lo miró con asco, mientras cargaba una arácnida malvada.—Igual que tu padre.

Eli rió de por bajo, aún sabiendo que podían ser sus últimos instantes, quería tomarlo de la mejor manera.—¿Entrometido? Tal vez. ¿Sucio? Según tú, me baño todos los días. ¿Cobarde?—Pausó un momento, apuntándole sin ninguna muestra de miedo en su mirada, casi convenciéndose así mismo que realmente no tenía una pizca de pánico.—Jamás, Blakk. Porque si yo caigo para salvar esta ciudad, créeme, caerás conmigo.

Y disparó. Empezando su muy probablemente, último duelo. Una ironía más en su vida, el último duelo de su padre también había sido contra Thaddeus. Y a cada disparo, a cada esquivada, sentía como sus temores iban desapareciendo, sí, si aquel era su fin, lo enfrentaría de la mejor de las maneras. Sólo se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a Trixie lo que sentía por ella. Que él también la quería.

Cuanto hubiera disfrutado poder haberle correspondido. _"Quizás en la otra vida"_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

—¡Te estoy diciendo que debemos buscar a Eli y los demás!—Gritó Beatrice por décima vez al Caballero.

Este se limitó a alzar una ceja.—Y no soy sordo, linda. Pero ni siquiera sabemos cómo vamos a salvarnos nosotros mismos. Así que si quieres ir por tu cuenta a buscar a tu príncipe azul y tus enanitos, por mí no hay ningún problema Cenicienta.

Danna Por lo miró escéptica, al ver como había revuelto tres cuentos de hadas en una oración totalmente absurda. La de cabello rosa suspiró.—Odio concordar con este idiota, pero esta vez tiene razón. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde puede estar, muchas rocas bloquearon la mayoría de las partes de la cueva.

Trixie iba a alzar la voz, cuando vio a Pronto y Kord acercarse corriendo hacia ellos.—¡Chicos!—Exclamó, mientras veía como sus compañeros también traían consigo las babosas de cambio. Y no pudo evitar reparar en la apariencia "amarillenta" del topoide.

—Misión cumplida.—Afirmó el trol orgulloso.

Sin embargo, más tardaron en alegrarse por otro logro, que un temblor comenzó a sentirse por toda la cueva. Haciendo que Trixie y los demás perdieran brevemente el equilibrio. Más rocas se desprendieron en ese instante, era oficial, la cueva estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

* * *

—¡Es todo Eli Shane!—Exclamó Blakk con una sonrisa triunfal.—Si bien lograste arruinar todos mis planes, al menos moriré con el placer de saber que me deshice tanto de mi incompetente rival como de su hijo...

El azabache, bastante adolorido y con la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio y el desgaste de la batalla, frunció el ceño.—¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema Blakk!? ¿¡En serio sólo vives para destruir la vida de los demás!? Al menos...¡al menos en mis últimos momentos esperaba poder ser capaz de entenderte pero la verdad es que no! He llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente eres un monstruo...

Una risa, entre maniática y siniestra por parte del mayor se hizo presente.—Curioso, sólo necesitaste estar en un momento como este para averiguarlo... —Le dijo señalando a su alrededor, y como todo comenzaba a desmoronarse.—Ah, que patética es la existencia humana...

* * *

—Lo siento Trixie, pero no podemos esperarlo más tiempo...—Le dijo Danna a la susodicha, esperando que comprendiera. Mientras de su bolso sacaba el teletransportador esférico que Eli le había confiado, dispuesta a darle un excelente uso en ese momento.—Debemos irnos.

La pelirroja se sintió desfallecer.—¡No! ¡Esto no puede acabar así! ¡No podemos abandonar a Eli!

—¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos escasos segundos para, con suerte, lograr salir de aquí!—Le aclaró Trevor. Y bien que tenía razón, pues por lo que sabía, el teletransportador de Danna sólo había sido usado con un máximo de dos personas. Tendrían que confiar a ciegas de que tal aparato lograría sacarles a todos de ahí. Ya no había tiempo para otro plan, ni para otra salida.

Sting buscó consuelo en sus otros dos compañeros.—Por favor, Kord, Pronto, no podemos irnos así...—Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Pero ambos sabían que no había nada más por hacer. También estaban destrozados, el topoide incluso había comenzado a lagrimar desde momentos antes, pero ambos sabían que Danna y Trevor tenían la cruel y desgarradora razón. No podían esperar a Eli. Si lo hacían, era seguro que todos acabarían aplastados. Y eso en definitiva no era mejor.

Por eso, Zane le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica.—Lo siento Trix, también es nuestro amigo. Y también lo queremos.—Le dijo.

La chica sabía que esas palabras sólo significaban una cosa: ellos estaban de acuerdo en dejarlo. Y aunque su mente estaba empañada por sus sentimientos hacia el chico, sabía que, por más devastador que fuera, en el fondo sus compañeros estaban en lo correcto. Debía dejarlo. A él, a Eli. Al amor de su vida.

Sintió como Burpy subía a su hombro, e intercambió miradas con ella. Era la primera vez en su vida que la veía llorar, como ella, tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas. Y sintió un tanto de alivio al ver que al menos alguien compartía de manera muy similar su dolor. No por nada era lo más cercano a una hermana para el Shane.

—Perdóname...—Susurró, para el chico, y también para ella misma. Aunque sabía que aquello nunca iba a perdonárselo.

* * *

Blakk y Eli sintieron otro temblor bajo sus pies. Sonidos metálicos comenzaron a escucharse, seguramente las máquinas y aparatos del doctor también estaban siendo destrozadas. Aquel era en escenario perfecto para describir la catástrofe. El Shane cerró los ojos con fuerza, toda su vida sintió un leve rencor hacia su padre. Sentía que lo había abandonado para proteger Bajoterra, que se había sacrificado por aquella ciudad, y que si bien era un héroe, eso no quitaba que había dejado a sus seres queridos sufriendo su partida.

El doctor tenía razón, en cierto aspecto los Shane eran cobardes. Porque no se detenían a pensar en el mal que le hacían a las personas que los amaban. Así fuera por una noble causa, terminaban lastimando a los seres queridos que los rodeaban. Él no era diferente a su padre, había hecho exactamente lo mismo en sus últimos momentos. No sabía si sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo u odiarse.

 _"Perdóname Trixie"_ , resonó en su mente con pesar.

—¿¡Pero qué-!?

El azabache volvió a hacer uso de su vista, enfocándola en el punto donde había dejado de ver al doctor, sorprendiéndose de no hallarlo ahí, si no varios metros más atrás, pegado con la sustancia pegajosa propia de una babosa gelatinosa.

Escuchó un "huh" sarcástico a sus espaldas.

—¿Voy a arrepentirme toda mi vida de esto, no es así?—Exclamó con desgana para después exhalar con pesar el "salvador" del Shane.

Eli se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando comprobó que, en efecto, se trataba de nada más y de nada menos que Twist.

* * *

Todos los presentes pusieron una mano sobre el teletransportador de Danna, sintieron una luz rodearlos, y tal como la ladrona había explicado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estuvieron más en la caótica cueva de la caverna obscura. Habían aparecido en un callejón de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Un grande e incómodo silencio se asentó entre los presentes. Nadie se atrevía a moverse ni a decir una palabra. Habían salvado Bajoterra, sí. Habían rescatado a las babosas del cambio, sí. Detuvieron a Blakk, sí. Y estaban vivos.

Pero el costo a su parecer fue demasiado alto. Aún con todo lo ganado, nadie se atrevía a tomar aquello como una victoria.

—Le fallé a Eli.—Sting rompió la ausencia de voces, le estaba matando quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos.—Y no me importa que digan ustedes, para mí esta misión ha sido un completo fracaso.

* * *

 ** _¡Wooooo! Feels, feels, ataque de millones de feels._**

 ** _Prosiguiendo, a esta historia sólo le falta el epílogo que les tenía comentado. En sí, creo que ya es predecible que es lo que pasará después jajaja Pero bueeeeno, tengo planeado incluir una que otra sorpresita que hará de la conclusión del fic algo muy especial._**

 ** _¿Alguien se esperó al buen antagónico Twist pasándose al bando bueno? Oh sí, en el próximo cap sabremos las razones de porque nuestro rubio malvado decidió al final de cuentas traicionar a Blakk e irse del lado de los bonachones._**

 ** _Chicos, sólo nos queda el epílogo, y daremos colorín colorado TT-TT ¡Espero que nos sigamos leyendo!_**

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	13. Epílogo

**"Te quiero no sólo por como eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo."**

 **-Anónimo.**

* * *

 _Un grande e incómodo silencio se asentó entre los presentes. Nadie se atrevía a moverse ni a decir una palabra. Habían salvado Bajoterra, sí. Habían rescatado a las babosas del cambio, sí. Detuvieron a Blakk, sí. Y estaban vivos._

 _Pero el costo a su parecer fue demasiado alto. Aún con todo lo ganado, nadie se atrevía a tomar aquello como una victoria._

 _—Le fallé a Eli.—Sting rompió la ausencia de voces, le estaba matando quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos.—Y no me importa que digan ustedes, para mí esta misión ha sido un completo fracaso._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

 **.**

Twist se movió a velocidad casi sobre-humana para colocarse al lado de Eli, quien en ese momento no podía tener el rostro más desencajado.—De acuerdo, coleguita, yo te asearé del brazo, sin sentimentalismos de por medio -aclaró con una sonrisa burlesca- y nos largaremos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Su oyente asintió, aún aturdido.—Pe-pero...¿qué pasará con Blakk?

Ambos voltearon hacia el doctor, quien quedó inconsciente por el golpe recibido del rubio, pegado a una de las paredes de la cueva, y firmando así su sentencia de muerte. El ex-secuaz de Thadeus rió de por bajo.—Tienes un corazón asquerosamente compasivo, Eli.—Luego sacó una esfera teletransportadora, idéntica a la de Dana. Antes de que el chico de ojos azules articulara otra palabra para pedir explicación, encendió el aparato que los sacaría de ahí.—Hora de largarnos. Todo ha acabado.

En un flash que iluminó con brevedad a su alrededor, Eli pudo ver como su enemigo yacía ya derrotado y sin ninguna señal de librarse del destino que él mismo había forjado, destrucción y muerte. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de contemplar aquello. Twist tenía razón, para bien y para mal, era demasiado compasivo. Y aunque le hubiese costado, de haber podido salvar al enemigo de su padre lo hubiera hecho. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Era el fin. Por suerte, no para él.

* * *

—Estás equivocada, Trixie.—Se atrevió a decir Kord de repente, parando en seco los pasos de la chica. Los demás lo miraron asombrados, no creyeron que alguien fuera capaz de contrariar a la pelirroja, sobretodo encontrándose en tal estado.—Sí, todo se complico. Sí, las cosas no salieron como hubiéramos querido. Sí, tal vez pudimos haber hecho más por Eli...—Dijo aquello con un hilo de voz, le dolía haber perdido a su casi hermano después de todo.—Pero no te atrevas a decir que esta misión fue un fracaso. Porque no lo fue. Eso significaría que la vida de un Shane se perdió en vano y me niego a aceptar eso. Quizá hoy no fue el mejor de los días, pero definitivamente hoy salvamos a Bajoterra. Nosotros...tú...e Eli. Y eso es algo que no aceptaré que niegues.

Ni siquiera El Caballero y Danna, con sus años como solitarios y fríos cazarrecompensas y/o luchadores solitarios se habrían atrevido a decir algo similar. La cara de Beatriz, en un principio con el ceño fruncido y las cejas en forma de pico sobre sus ojos llorosos, denotando su clara furia, habían pasado a una expresión más suave conforme el troll hablaba. Oyeron a la chica inhalar aire lentamente, y luego exhalar de la misma forma. Pensaron que le reprocharía al chico azul su atrevimiento, pero su reacción fue todo lo contrario.

Se acercó a paso lento, hasta colocarse frente a frente con todos ellos.—Lo lamento chicos.—Se disculpó con una media sonrisa.—Kord tiene razón. No permitiré que la última misión de Eli sea recordada como un fracaso. No se lo merece.

—¡Así se habla!—Animó Pronto, mientras le dedicaba un fuerte abrazo a la chica.

Burpy también quiso animarla, y saltó sobre el hombro del topoide haciendo su característico chillido, intentando decirle a la pelirroja de aquella manera que pasara lo que pasara, estaría de su lado.

Trixie sonrió, más tranquila. Aunque no por ello menos triste.—Nunca lo olvidaremos, ni a él, ni a su padre, ni a lo que han hecho por esta ciudad.—Anunció.—Después de todo...un Shane es una persona digna de recordar.—Comentó, al final más para sí misma que para los demás.

Tan sumida estaba Sting en su discurso, que no notó cuando todos sus acompañantes voltearon atrás de ella. Cambiando súbitamente su semblante melancólico por uno sorprendido e inclusive alegre. La camarógrafa no lo notó hasta que el topoide, tan emocionado como sus compañeros, señaló con el rostro desencajado de la sorpresa y con la boca abierta detrás de ella.

Trixie se giró con lentitud. Sólo para sentir el corazón volcarse. No muy lejos de ellos y acercándose, se hallaban un recién revivido Eli Shane acompañado por Twist. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro. Más el primero, quien al verla no pudo hacer más que echarse a correr en su dirección, gesto que la joven y sus compañeros imitaron en seguida.

—¡ELI!—Gritó. No pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad que resbalaban por su rostro.

—¡Trixie!—Le contestó, acortando la distancia entre ellos a paso veloz.

Sólo entonces ambos se dieron cuenta, cuando la distancia fue tan corta que pudieron unirse en un cálido abrazo, que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Burpy también apareció segundos después, colocándose en medio de ellos de manera alegre.

—¡Burpy, no puedo creerlo!—Exclamó casi lagrimando de felicidad el azabache.—¡Estás viva!—Abrazó entonces también a la babosa. Definitivamente, no podía sentirse más completo. Tenía a su babosa preferida de vuelta, y a la chica que más amaba entre sus brazos.

Luego de unos segundos el resto de la Banda Shane se unió a ellos en su efusivo y afectivo acto. Seguidos por Danna y El Caballero que, enternecidos por la escena, se dedicaron una breve mirada nostálgica, seguida de una sonrisa de complicidad. Quizá ya era tiempo de olvidar el pasado, y ver si había algo que recuperar de su complicada relación...ambos estaban seguros que sí había.

Sólo cierto rubio se quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados, entre conmovido, pero también envidioso. Envidiaba no haber recibido ese tipo de afecto desde hace mucho. Justo cuando comprendió que su tiempo ahí había terminado, alguien detuvo sus pasos ya iniciados en la partida.

—¡Hey, Twist!—Le llamó Trixie. Todos voltearon la mirada en dirección del aludido entonces.—Gracias.

Eli también le imitó.—Lo siento, debí ser yo quien dijera eso.—Dijo apenado de haber olvidado a quien le había rescatado.—En verdad Twist, no sé que te haya hecho cambiar de opinión, ni olvidar tu rencor para salvarme, pero en serio, te debo la vida. Gracias.

El rubio pasó un tanto nervioso su mano por detrás de la cabeza, algo abochornado de tan repentinas muestras de agradecimiento. Pero en seguida se repuso.—Como sea, Shane.—Dijo, tratando de ocultar el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, no acostumbrado a la aceptación y el cariño.—Considera esto un favor adelantado. Si necesito algo en el futuro más te vale recordarlo, ¿entendido?

Su oyente hizo un esfuerzo por aguantar una pequeña risa, el orgulloso y prepotente Twist nunca cambiaría.—Entendido.

Y así, todos lo vieron marcharse. Sin notar que el chico traía una sonrisa alumbrándole el rostro, una muy diferente a las que solía dedicar. Llena de tranquilidad y gusto por haber hecho algo bueno por primera vez en su vida.

 _"Espero que estés feliz papá."_ Pensó. Pues estaba seguro que de haber estado vivo, habría agradecido que al menos colaborara en una mínima parte en haber salvado Bajoterra.

—¿Y bien? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No haremos una fiesta para celebrar? ¿Una fiesta en mi grandioso honor por ejemplo? —Preguntó el topoide, con aires de grandeza.

Kord rió.—Supongo que lo primero será encontrar la manera de regresar con Katherin, y ver si aún puede rastrear babosas del cambio en la caverna.—Comentó meditativo.—Aunque es lo más seguro, esas pequeñas siempre se las arreglan para encontrar otros pasadizos y cuevas.

—Bueno, en cuanto a nosotros dos...—Habló el ex-cazarrecompenzas, refiriéndose a él y a Danna.—Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado señores, un placer.

Eli les sonrió.—Gracias en verdad. Sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido posible.—Sus dos oyentes asintieron con la cabeza, a modo de afirmación.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta más.—Dijo Pronto, dándose cuenta de algo fundamental, y que hasta el momento, había olvidado.

—Adelante.—Prosiguió Trixie.

—¡¿Cómo rayos se supone que regrese a mi color original?!—Gritó eufórico. Todos notaron entonces su color amarillento que había adoptado tiempo atrás. La Banda Shane y compañía se rieron abiertamente, cayendo en cuenta de lo cómico de la situación.

Entre risa y juego, Eli y Trixie intercambiaban miradas secretas. Incluso mientras regresaban a casa con su grupo tras haberse separado de Danna y Trevor. Miradas que sólo ellos, y quizá también la pequeña babosa infierno -que no podía estar más feliz de ver que al fin podrían estar juntos- entendían. No sabían que les depararía el futuro. Tenían que aclarar aún muchas cosas entre los dos. Pero había algo de lo que estaban seguros, y eran de sus sentimientos.

Aquellos que por mucho tiempo trataron de ocultar y que gracias a una pequeña babosa, los habían descubierto al fin con claridad.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cinco años después..._**

Tranquilidad.

El ambiente en la subterránea y pacífica ciudad de Bajoterra podría describirse perfectamente con aquella palabra.

Mientras Trixie colocaba algunos adornos con formas hechos de globo en la pared, Kord terminaba de hornear un pastel. Pronto y las babosas también ayudaban con algunos otros preparativos. Eli cargaba unas cajas, llenas de juguetes variados como carros de juguete, pistolas de madera, algunos soldados y cubos de varios tamaños. Mientras veía a un pequeño sentado en un sillón muy cerca de él. La viva imagen de él mismo cuando apenas y aprendía a caminar.

—Espero que estés emocionado, campeón.—Le dijo al niño.—El primer año no se cumple todos los días, ¿eh?

—¡No, papá!—Contestó apenas con monosílabos.

—Oye, si no le dices a mamá, puede que te regale tu primera lanzadora...—Susurró.

El infante dio un par de saltos emocionado.—¡Lanzadora, lanzadora!

Burpy, que estaba a un lado del pequeño Shane, también se mostró emocionada ante la idea.

—Eh, eh, eh, eh.—Se apresuró a silenciarlo.—Pero será nuestro pequeño secreto, así que _shhhh_.

Puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, imitando el gesto de su padre.— _Shhhh_.

—Eli Shane.—Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, y el rostro del mencionado quedó como " _uy, de esta no me libro_ ". La babosa infierno hizo un gesto similar.—Willy apenas y está aprendiendo a articular oraciones completas, ¿y ya quieres que use una lanzadora?

—¡Lanzadora, lanzadora!—Continuó el pequeñín.

Eli abrazó a su esposa de forma tierna por la cintura.—Oh vamos, cariño. ¿Me dirás que a ti no te hace ilusión también la idea de que nuestro hijo sea el mejor lanzador de toda Bajoterra?

Ella se mostró un poco más comprensiva. Eli siempre lograba convencerla con esos ojos brillantes y ansiosos que sólo él podía poner.—Bueno, sí. Pero, no sé. Yo...¡ay, Eli! ¡Siempre logras convencerme con tu encanto!—Sellaron el momento con un breve pero efusivo beso.—Lo voy a pensar.

—Bueno, al menos eso ya es algo.

— _¡Hey, Trixie!_ —Llamó Zane desde la cocina.— _¡Ayúdame un momento con los muffins, por favor! ¡Creo que Pronto se comió algunos y no alcanzarán para los invitados!_

— _¡Oye, no he tocado nada!_ —Se defendió el topoide.

La camarógrafa rió.—Será mejor que vaya antes de que hagan un desastre. ¿Puedes vestir a Willy, por favor?—Miró su reloj de mano.—Los invitados llegarán como en una hora.

—Por supuesto amor.—Y tras darse otro significativo beso, su esposa se retiró. Eli regresó su mirada a su hijo, quien jugaba con las cintas de colores acompañado de Burpy.—Soy muy afortunado.—Comentó en voz baja, soñador.—¡Bueno, campeón! ¡Ya oíste a mamá! Hora de arreglarse.

—¡Sí, papá!

Tomándolo entre brazos y viendo sus dulces ojos verde, como los de Trixie, supo que su felicidad no podía ser más plena y completa. No pudo haber elegido una vida más perfecta. Con lo bueno y lo malo de su pasado, no se arrepentía de lo que había vivido hasta llegar a ese mismo instante. Tenía a la esposa más bella de Bajoterra y del mundo entero. Al hijo más maravilloso que pudiera alguien tener. Y a los amigos más confiables e irreemplazables que siempre estaban ahí para apoyarlo. Todo gracias a un pequeño cambio.

 _"Los cambios no son tan malos después de todo"_. Retumbó en su mente.

Después de todo, ningún cambio que le pusiera a una mujer como Trixie Sting a su lado podría serlo.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **No puedo creer que al fin esté terminando esta historia. Deben de saber que es muy especial para mí por ser mi primer long-shot en el fandom. Parece que a penas ayer la comencé a escribir y hoy ya está terminada.**

 **A estas personitas:**

Angela Li Marvell, 

ElPoderYenapa,

SeacSahary, 

Sleep Illusion, 

Aist MoonSun,

La loca chora,

Genocida, 

WeAreNever, 

NAT AND ASH, 

Music Gianval, 

TrueLovenik13,

ahsokatano.13,

mi hermana Kely Anaya, 

The Eastern Writer

y a mi beta inicial CriXar,

 **Como escritora y como persona, sólo queda decir GRACIAS. Gracias por seguir el fic, gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Y gracias por pese a que cada uno tiene vidas fuera de esta página, se tomaron la molestia de leerme.**

 **Y pues, agradezco a todos los lectores en general, aunque nunca nos hayamos puesto en contacto directamente, los favoritos y follows fueron bien recibidos para reportar su presencia. Y a todos los Guest, también se les tiene en estima, gracias de igual manera.**

 **Yo con esto me despido, quizá sea mi última vez escribiendo para Slugterra así que digo adiós de la mejor manera, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y una felicidad inigualable por haberme encontrado personas tan maravillosas por estos lares. Ojalá volvamos a leernos/escribirnos en un futuro.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y muchas bendiciones para todos. No duden en comentar qué les ha parecido este epílogo, y el fanfic en general. Sea bueno o malo, todo es bien recibido. Hasta luego elixie's fans ;)**

 _ **Vitalka~**_


End file.
